


冬之旅人

by sjax001



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: 明帜十年。戴国的动乱已经过去十年。骁宗和泰麒踏上旅程，他们有一个特别的目的地。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. 白圭宫

——封宝的仪式结束了。

李斋抬起头来，望着殿上空荡荡的玉座。本应该是午朝的时刻，但珠帘已经卷起，那里空无一人，王和宰辅都不在。

就在这里，今天早上，当着群臣之面，泰王郑重地封存了玉玺和笔。

这一天是腊月二十一日——封宝意味着往后几天直到明年的元日，国府、外朝、内朝和燕朝都将停止正式办公。这是一年之间难得的王和官吏们的休息时间。

李斋身后响起了脚步声，然后是略带嘲讽的声音。

“这样骗孩子一样的借口居然能蒙混过去，可真是托了不知谁的福啊。”

李斋听见身边有人这样说。她微微一笑，即便不回头，她也知道会以这种口气谈论骁宗和泰麒的，除了英章别无他人。

“王身体不适，台辅身体也不适，因此自封宝至元日之前不受贺礼——真是没想到，这种儿戏一样的话，诸官和州侯们居然能信以为真，也不知道该说他们聪明过头还是傻过头。”

英章这话也不知道是说给谁听的，话音在朝堂里回荡着。

但随即，另一个带笑的声音响起来了。那是卧信。

“嗨呀——那又不是谎话，主上和台辅一直身体都不好，这谁都知道吧？只是这一两年还算安泰罢了。况且主上和台辅已经把诸事安排妥当，朝廷里的政务也处理完了，年前又能有什么大事？”

“如果主上离开十天朝廷就要乱套，那我们算什么。”英章依旧嗤之以鼻，“以往台辅冬天时甚至没法起身——由此可见从那个润达为首，台辅身边的人都是些笨蛋，台辅说什么就是什么。他们自己也好、你们也好，觉得这两人真的没问题，到底是哪里来的自信啊？”

“台辅还有使令在啊？主上也向我们再三保证过了，一定会在元日前回来，如果有紧急事态会从云海上直接回来。”

“谁说这个了。他们可带着计都和罗睺，要是突然异想天开跑去什么奇怪的地方，你以为区区保证有用吗？”

“我说——你是把我们的主上和台辅当成雁国那对令人钦佩的主从了吗？”

李斋终于忍不住笑了起来。她转过头想要开口，却看见戴国独眼的冢宰从殿门口拄着拐杖踱了进来。一看到他进来，英章马上摆好了一幅如临大敌的架势。

“真是吵死啦。小臣和我说有人在朝堂里赖着不走，一进来看却发现是你们几个。怎么，你们是打算替主上和台辅这几天都在这里值守吗？难得清闲，我可是打算今天下午就溜回家的。”

“一国的冢宰在王不在位的时候也能说这种话吗？”

“我可是病弱之体。当然是能休就要休。”

“因为王不在位，这里好像有人很不安啊。”卧信笑着说。英章瞪了他一眼，继而又瞪着正赖。

“主上的事且不说。你这装模作样的拐杖是怎么回事。都已经十年了，还不打算扔掉吗？”

“让人以为我是个路都走不稳的无用糟老头可是很有好处的。”正赖一本正经地顿了顿拐杖。

“你本来就是个没用糟老头子。台辅提出要走的时候，你居然不开口劝他一下。“

“我可不是令尹了，有什么立场劝台辅。他已经长大了——这事还需要我告诉你们吗？而且这件事他可是大半年前就开始心心念念了，而且还为此特地把头发给留长了。”

卧信“哦”了一声。“原来是因为这个缘故啊。”

“短发太过显眼了。如今民间也都知道我们的台辅样子奇特。要是因此走到半路上就被认出来，最后搞得兴师动众，不得不提前回来，那就太过于扫兴了。”

——今年年末封宝之后，我希望能和主上一起微服出行一次。元日之前一定会归来。这也是主上的愿望，我想要陪着他一起去。为此我会提前做好准备，事前也会和冢宰和六官多方商议，不会为各位造成麻烦，还请务必考虑我的请求。

大半年前，政务处理完毕后，泰麒在广德殿突然这样开口。

那个仿佛身体里藏着一整个虚海一样沉静的台辅如同是为了公务而生的生物。这是多年来他第一次提出个人的请求，诸官目瞪口呆之余，就像是下意识般地答应了。等到回过神来慌了手脚再请台辅重新考虑，已经来不及了。大家只得看着他的头发越留越长。到了腊月之前，终于已经越过了肩膀。

如果束起发来，就是一个身段纤细文静的少年。李斋这样想着。十年前泰麒那生人勿近的氛围现在已经藏得很深了。如果不是偶然显露，确实不会招人怀疑。

“你们在这里做什么？”

殿门口响起一个声音。霜元装束整齐，站在门口一脸不解地看着殿里的人。

正赖叹了口气。“怎么回事，人真是越来越多。干脆叫亨人来架起炊锅在这里吃上一顿好啦。”

“中将军穿得可真一本正经啊。”

“我去路门送友尚了。——扫兴什么的，你们在说什么呢？”

“我们在说台辅的头发呢。”

“头发？”走进来的霜元一幅茫然不解的样子。

“啊，不对，既然是台辅，那应该是鬃发才对吧？”

“不管怎样，能留起来也是好事。之前诸官可是花了吃奶的力气都没能说服台辅把头发留长呢。”

“这其中有什么缘故吗？”

李斋正打算开口，霜元却又说话了。

“啊，说起头发啊……”霜元抬头望着空空的玉座。“你们发现主上的头发变了吗？”

殿里其他人齐刷刷地看向他。

“变了？什么变了?难道不是一直那样吗？”愕然的卧信问道。

那一头白发。

“不是。”霜元皱起了眉头，寻找着措辞，“你们难道没有注意吗？以前骁宗大人的头发要说的话，其实也不是纯白的。如果在光线下看就有银青的光泽，就像是冰上的那种光一样，如果在比较暗的地方看的话，就是灰白色的。”

卧信目瞪口呆地看着他。“你居然会注意到这种事才让我吃惊呢。你是打算改去做内宰还是小尹啊？”

庄正的军人脸上表情多少有些尴尬。“听我说完。主上原先的头发是那个样子的。但后来就变了。我是说……他回来之后。变得就像是……“

老人的那种白发。泓宏曾经这样说。

那时李斋和霜元他们刚刚与骁宗重逢，大家还都欢欣鼓舞，就在李斋张罗着要把酆都他们引见给骁宗的时候，跟着她走出那破破烂烂堂屋的泓宏突然没头没脑地冒出来了一句。

她讶异地回头看着泓宏，泓宏却只是望着她。——我以前没有和主上见过几次面，可是主上的头发以前就是这个样子吗？

李斋说不出来。那时大家只是想着怎么也不能让主上模样这么狼狈，于是静之急急忙忙不知从哪里找来了一件袍子，李斋替骁宗披上了；替骁宗束发的却是霜元，毕竟李斋只有一只手。

一个大男人替另一个大男人梳头的样子实在太好笑了，可是没有人笑得出来，因为在这过程里骁宗应着李斋的询问简略地说着他的经历——那时站在骁宗身后的霜元再度露出了泫然欲泣的表情。现在想想……霜元那时候就已经发现了吧？

为了照顾骁宗畏光的眼睛，那堂屋灯光昏暗，而在那昏暗的光线下——骁宗的头发依然是雪白的。

他在地底的七年彻底白了头，银发全数如老人一般变作了雪白、干枯的白发。仅仅只是因为与原先的发色过于相近而甚少有人察觉到而已。

殿里的人面面相觑。英章张开了口。“那岂不是像马的毛色一样……”

“你这家伙，现在又把主上当成马吗？”

“给我闭嘴！”英章气势汹汹地转向了正赖，“你这家伙，和主上睡一个寝室里那么长时间竟然也没发现吗？”

“你没发现我只有一只眼睛了吗？”正赖给顶了回去。“更何况现在主上的头发明明……”

霜元点了点头。“嗯，我说的就是这件事。”

他终于露出了笑脸。“就这一年来——终于已经不再像以前那样了。”

是这样的。

就在今天早上，骁宗封存玉玺之后，又召集了王师将军和六官去内殿布置自己离开后这些天的事务，安排完毕后诸官向他告别，李斋是最后一个离开的。

要是说李斋心里没有不安，那是假的。即便是在这些年里，她也总是一次次从噩梦里惊醒。

好不容易找回来的泰麒再一次离开了她身边。

好不容易找回来的骁宗再一次落到了敌人手中。

那并不是噩梦，而是曾经发生过的现实。李斋相信不少同僚也有同样的想法，以至于后来骁宗不得不吩咐朝堂上无论何时都不再放下玉帘，因为对很多人来说，非得要确认王和麒麟都确确实实在位才能松口气。

可是现在他们却又要离开了，又要去自己看不到、宝剑够不到的地方去了。这一次也不会再有飞燕将自己带到他们身边。

即便这么多年过去了，如今业已天下泰平——但这样的想法还是会让李斋感到内心刺痛。

就在打算向骁宗行礼告别的时候，李斋看到泰麒拿着些什物走进殿内，身材纤瘦的麒麟脚步就像少年一样轻快。那些应该是为了旅行做的准备吧？

泰麒看到李斋，眼睛亮了一亮，微笑着朝李斋打招呼。

“李斋是来送我和主上的吗？”

“啊……是……”

“差点忘了问了，李斋想要我顺便带回点什么土产回来吗？”

“听花影说甲支那地方的屠苏酒不错……等等，台辅您真是会开玩笑。”

“不是开玩笑。一定会带回来的。——对吧，主上。”

骁宗向泰麒点了点头，笑着回头看向李斋。

“那么，我和蒿里不在这些天，这里就拜托给李斋了。”

他这样说着，抬起手来摘下了发冠，顺手把头发在脑后扎成了方便行动的一束。

李斋记得很清楚，那时早晨的阳光就照射在他的头发上。

让她回想起拔出剑鞘的寒玉般的，冰色一样的青光。

泰麒也微笑着，阳光之下，他那头刚刚留长的头发是摇动着的漆黑的钢色。

“……所以，真是太好了。”

隔了一会儿，正赖低声说。

“台辅也是一样。终于愿意留长发真是太好了。”

“所以说……之前难道不是因为他自己说的习惯了，也方便吗？”

“曾经有人说他那头短发像是在服丧，也像受过髡刑的罪人。”

大家倒吸了一口气。

“谁这么说的？张运那个狗贼吗？还是……”

“这谁能知道！项梁这么和我说的——”英章突然提高了声音，“台辅听说后就去问身边的人髡刑是什么，是什么的人要受髡刑。别人不愿意回答他，他就去问项梁，——你让项梁怎么答他！”

对于常世之人来说，短发无非三种情况。

僧侣断发。

服丧之人断发。

此外便是髡刑之人断发。

听说之前在阿选的伪朝里就有人对泰麒那头服丧也似的短发很不满意，所以后来才又有了“如同受过髡刑”的刻薄说法。

髡刑是斩首之刑。如果有人犯下重罪，却又因为某些原因而不能去死，就要行髡刑。

身体发肤受之天帝，断发意味着这人不配享有天帝的任何恩惠。

“台辅听见这话后就不愿意再留长头发了。他自己坚持这么做的。”

所有人都静默无声。这意味着什么，再明显不过了。

即便在泰麒从刑场上化为兽型救出骁宗后。即便是在打倒阿选之后。

这么多年了。

李斋轻轻地咬着牙。

她忍不住回想起再一次上蓬山时西王母那冰冷的眼神。

"竟然有犯下杀孽的麒麟，真是闻所未闻。"

那时的李斋终于忍不住发出了吼叫——比第一次见西王母时更凄烈的吼叫。

“您或许会说——或许天下所有人都会这么说——台辅是麒麟，他有什么权利杀人，可是我是戴国人——我知道台辅在那个时候没有权利不动手！！”

……那之后西王母又说了什么呢。

这一切都已经淡去了。

“——但是……”有人终于开了口。

但是，为了这次微服出游，泰麒终于还是愿意把头发留起来了。

所以也就意味着……

李斋闭上了眼睛。早上那一幕又出现在她眼前。

阳光之下，骁宗白银一般的头发和泰麒黑钢一样的长发。

身为神籍永无衰迈的君主头发全数如老人般变白，身为至宝的黑麒麟鬃毛短得如同服丧之人、如同受过刑求的罪犯。

那样的情景再也不会出现了。

真奇怪，有时候头发这么简单的事情，就能让人觉得不安难过，也会让人觉得喜悦宁定。

她终于开了口，对着还在吵吵嚷嚷的同僚们。

真是难以想象，说出这种毫不像臣子的话会这么让她觉得幸福。

“——已经十年了。就让他们任性一次吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是一个妄想哈。  
> 风海和冬荣里，对骁宗发色的形容是”青みを帯びた白銀、氷の白髪、灰白色の髪“，从这些形容来看，其实应该说是银发更适当一些。  
> 但是白玄里只是说白发。  
> 所以……我觉得，骁宗头发也许在地下七年里因为营养不良之类缘故而彻底变白了。只是因为和原来的颜色很接近所以没人察觉而已。
> 
> 白色和银色的对比实际上就是光泽的差别。


	2. 托飞山

那女人站在铁栏之外。

她的眼睛是橄榄石色的，让人印象深刻的颜色。

那双眼睛充满哀愁地注视着自己。

——他们说你用奸诈的手段盗走了玉座。但我知道这不是真的。

她朝前面寒冷的铁栏稍微俯过了身子。

——你……是真正的王，对吧？

“骁宗大人！”

骁宗猛然地回过神来。他回过头，不远处他的麒麟正牵着计都，微微歪着头，注视着他。

“您在这里啊？”泰麒说着，朝骁宗走了几步，又停了下来。

骁宗露出了苦笑。“蒿里，我不是说，让你在山下等我一阵子吗？”

“山下下雪了。我怕冷。还是云海上暖和一些。”少年面不改色地这样说，然后又歪了歪头，“怎么，主上不愿意我来找你吗？”

骁宗又苦笑了起来。这是谎话，他知道得很清楚，但他并不打算揭穿泰麒。他朝泰麒招了招手，泰麒便朝他步伐轻快地走了过来。有少年外表的黑麒麟虽然表情平静，眼里却掩不住喜色。

他们所在的地方是鸿基之北的托飞山，云海之上是骄王的桑陵。这里的陵园一度相当壮阔富丽——寝殿和便殿修得如同白圭宫一样，陵庙甚至比白圭宫里的太庙还要阔气，毕竟这是骄王身前就开始大肆营造的陵墓，民伕徒卒动用了足足三万人。不过，之后的数十年间，先是骁宗登基后削减了守陵的编制，后来又遇上阿选之乱，后来朝廷也没有财力再对此地进行维护，因此今日的桑陵看起来已经颇为破败。

泰麒走到了骁宗身旁，骁宗伸出手来，搂住了少年单薄的肩膀。他们所站的地方并没有建筑，只是一片坑坑洼洼的地面而已。从地上留下的坑洞看，这里过去应该有房屋，只不过已经被彻底拆除了。泰麒打量着这片平地。

“……骁宗大人，这里以前是什么地方?”他轻声问道。

骁宗抬起手来指着前面。

“那里曾经是守陵官员居住的宿舍。”

“哦……”

“后面是中庭。西北角是厨房。然后这里——一半陷入地下，现在已经填平了看不出来了——是以前的牢狱。”

泰麒抬头看向骁宗，“那这里难道是……”

骁宗点了点头。“对。我以前就是被关在这里。”

骄王在自己坟墓里塞满了生前还没有享受够的各种金银财宝。据说在下葬时，因为陪葬的各种器物多到实在塞不进墓中，只得临时又在陵园里开挖了好些个陪葬坑。这样的传说流传开来，自然会有大胆的盗贼和对骄王恨之入骨的人冒着生命危险闯进桑陵，企图盗窃随葬的宝物。守陵的士兵和官员迫不得已在此地建起了监牢，用来临时看管抓捕的盗墓贼，然后将贼人送往鸿基进行审判和处罚。阿选的王师在马州抓到骁宗后，占据了此处，将骁宗关押在监牢里一个多月，然后才送到鸿基在民众前公布“罪状”。

“……已经什么都没有了啊。”

“嗯，宿舍，监狱——建筑都被英章拆掉了。”

“被英章拆掉的？”

“他说竟然用关盗墓贼的牢狱来关王，真是不可饶恕——我如果不让他拆了这地方，或许他会拆了整个桑陵吧。”骁宗这样苦笑着说。

“那么……骁宗大人为什么还要来这里呢？”

当然不是因为怀念。

那个简陋、窄小、黑暗、寒气四溢的牢狱，比起矿坑的地底并没有好到哪里去。

但并没有更坏。

更坏的是其他的东西。

——你是真正的王，对吧？

“……我来找人。虽然我也知道未必能找到。”骁宗说着，转身走向候在不远处树下的罗睺。罗睺背上的行囊里有行程里所需要的一切，包括卧信替他们准备的用来替换的神农的便服。“蒿里，我们就在这里把衣服换上吧。下了山就得要找地方投宿了。”

泰麒答应着跟了过来，“这是陵园。——骁宗大人要找什么样的人？”

骁宗整理行李的手停住了。“一个叫泗云的女人。”

“她是什么人？”

“看守陵园的一个中士的野合对象。”

“啊……？”

“她家乡应该是出了什么事。她带着两个孩子逃出来，其中一个半路上死了，她带着另一个流浪到了附近，被那个中士碰见了。她长得很有几分姿色，所以中士把她带到了陵园里。不管怎样，他并不打算娶她，但是她似乎也不在乎。虽然只是个中士，俸禄养活她和她孩子还是绰绰有余。”

泰麒的表情稍微有点扭曲。

他忍不住想起了另一个女子和她的孩子，但他们如今应该过得很平静。

但不管怎样，这种事情以前绝对无法想象，在王的陵园里官员公然和女性苟合，如果被人察知和告发，这个中士绝对没有好果子吃。但他运气很好——那时候掌管陵园的冢人去鸿基述职就再没回来，一个下大夫装病回了老家，另一个下大夫不知如何得罪了阿选被杀了头，另外几个中士要么失踪，要么死了——伪朝没有心思寻找替代的官员，因此这中士就莫名其妙成了陵园官员和士兵的头。没有人会去告发他。

“那么这些事……”

骁宗点了点头，“都是后来询问那个中士知道的。不管怎样，他在桑陵过了一段逍遥的日子，但没有想到王师有一天会突然冲进来占据此地，然后把我给关进了监牢里。那个中士自然是战战兢兢地过日子，但他还算会打点，说了很多向阿选表忠心的话，倒是也能和以往一样在陵园里行动，后来也打听出了被关押的人到底是谁。”

——然后不知怎么地，就被那个叫泗云的女人知道了。

她死缠烂打地要求中士，要进牢狱去见一见骁宗。除了肉体之外，中士其实并不怎么了解这个路上捡回来的女人，他自然不相信女人所说的“好奇”之类借口，他疑心这女人总有别的什么动机，可是女人表现出来的顽固却大大超乎他的想象，最后女人甚至威胁说，如果不让她去见骁宗，她就要从凌云山上跳下去，这样中士在王的陵园里私养女子的事情一定会败露。中士没有办法，只好找了一个机会，让女人溜进了牢狱，和骁宗见面。

那女人站在铁栏之外。

骁宗抬起头来看着她，这是他在这监牢里第一次除了守卫和士兵之外见到其他的人。

她的眼睛是橄榄石色的，让人印象深刻的颜色。

她的神情是显得如此哀愁。

她只是注视着骁宗，很长时间都没说话，寒气笼罩着她的身体，她发着抖。

最后她终于开了口。

“山下传来了消息，那些士兵们也这样说。台辅和阿选立下了誓约，阿选是真正的主上。他们说你是贼人。你用奸诈的手段盗走了玉座。”

她朝前面寒冷的铁栏稍微俯过了身子。

“但我知道这不是真的。——你……是真正的王，对吧？”

坐在牢狱里的骁宗忍不住稍微直起了身体，看着这个女人。

并不是全然因为她说的话。而是因为——或许是从上峰得到了严厉的指示的缘故，无论是看守还是士兵，都不会和骁宗说上半个字。骁宗想要张口时才发现——就和从前在地底时一样，他已经快忘记了如何说话了。

“那个人告诉我说，士兵们吩咐他给你送饭。在处刑前不能让你死。每天他都让手下做好了饭给你送来。可是你不吃。”

女人说着，眼睛转向牢狱的另外一边，那里放着瓦罐，今天送来的淳母——拌有肉酱的黍米已经在寒气里冷掉了。

那并不是骁宗不想吃。再怎么习惯了和饥饿为伴，但理性却告诉他维系身体机能必须得要吃东西——但是他吃不下。食管和胃似乎都萎缩了，粗糙的黍哪怕一点点吃都难以吞咽下去，身体也已经不能处理油脂，光是闻味道他都会吐——尽管什么也吐不出来。

“我问了那个人。他说没关系。反正你是神仙之体，饿上几天也不会被饿死。”

女人的下巴颤抖着。

“真好啊。这是淳母。三把黍米才能做这么多的黍米饭，一整块肉做出来的醢。一把黍米就能让人活三天。一块肉能让人活五天。——这些，你知道吗？”

隔着冰冷的铁栏杆，骁宗注视着女人。

那女人看着他，咯咯笑了。

——你好像挨了很久的饿，可是这有什么了不起的。这么多年来，整个戴国难道不是都在挨饿吗？

她这样厉声数落着。

“我儿子就是被饿死的。”

她拉开了袖子，给骁宗看她的胳膊。她的上臂，从肘部往上的部分有块残缺。

“那个人很讨厌看见这个。他说很恶心。和我睡觉的时候也不许我露出来。可是我儿子死的时候说想要吃肉，这是我唯一能找到的肉。啊啊，那时我为什么下不了狠心再多咬下来一点，如果是那样他也许就能活下来了……你吃不下的这些东西能让他再活多长时间，你知道吗？”

——你当然可以挨饿。你有资格挨饿。因为你即便一个月不吃东西也不会死。可是百姓不能挨饿。几天没有食粮，他们就会死。

骁宗依然没有开口。他还是无法开口。

“——你吃不下的，是你臣民的肉。”

女人尖锐地喊了出来。

那双橄榄石色的眼睛死死地盯着骁宗。

“所以，我很确定，非常确定。不管外面的人怎么说，我知道你才是戴国的王。因为，这不是很简单吗——

“那个叫阿选的，不过是个编造谎言、占据玉座、连台辅都蒙骗的篡位者而已，他又有什么本事？——能让戴国荒乱至此的，能杀死那么多戴国百姓的，在这世上只有戴国真正的王啊！”

女人仿佛是嘶喊一般地说出了这些话。

——人民在饥寒交迫中死去的时候，你在哪里。

——你背弃了人民对你的期望。

骁宗扶着栏杆站了起来，而女人挺身看着他。

“我来是要告诉你，我要到鸿基去。他们说时候一到就会把你送到鸿基去。当着所有人的面公布你的罪状。那可真是太好了——我会向你扔石头的。”

就算在那群情激愤的人群之中，自己分明地知道被污蔑为盗贼的人是真正的王。

女人朝前抓住了栏杆，手指因为过于用力而发白，她就像是要把整个人都挤进那狭窄坚固的缝隙之中一样。

“如果到时候挨的够近，我会从你身上咬下一块肉来。”

女人咬牙切齿地说着，声音像是撕裂了一样。

小心翼翼守在门外的中士这时一定是听到了什么动静。他打开了门向里面张望，神情很是慌张。而女人就这样从铁栏前一转身，朝着门口跑了过去。

一刻也没有回头。

“那后来，她……”

过了很久，泰麒轻声开口问。

骁宗摇了摇头。“我问了中士。他只听见了她说的最后几句话，以为她是听了士兵们的话，因为我盗取阿选的王位而感到愤慨，特地前来斥骂我的。他满心欢喜地追上她，拉着她的胳膊想要说几句好话，结果却被她回身就打了一耳光。”

——我真是不明白啊。

那个男人喃喃地说着。

那种女人，根本搞不清在想什么。

——她的眼中全是泪水。

你们这群禽兽——她这样嘶声喊叫着。对着中士，也对着远处的士兵。

“后来他就再没有看见她了。当天晚上她就不见了，孩子也不见了。——或许真的是跑去鸿基等着扔我石头了吧。”骁宗苦笑着说。

但是，他并没有在刑场上看见泗云。别说从那拥挤在一起朝他叫骂的民众中找出泗云了，那时他几乎看不清任何东西，无遮挡白昼的光线对他来说实在太强烈了。——他看清的第一件事物，是剑。

被握在泰麒手里的剑。

“再后来……我回了桑陵。中士还在这里。他以为我是来封赏他的，因为他觉得，我被关押在这里的时候，他可是每天都给我送了淳母那么豪华的食物啊。英章开始拆这地方的时候，他的表情真是精彩极了。”骁宗说着，又摇了摇头。

“而泗云……”

“再也没有找到她。”

这是很正常的事。末后还有那么多的战祸，就像静之一样，很多人就此下落不明、生死难料了。

假如她还活着，她知道自己对骁宗说过的那些话已经足以构成大逆不道的罪名，怎么也会故意躲起来吧。

明明知道这样，骁宗还是忍不住会来陵园看看她是否回来过，哪怕这只是一丝渺茫的希望而已。

泰麒站在计都身边，驺虞亲热地蹭着他的胳膊，但泰麒并没有急着开始收拾行李，他歪着头看着骁宗。

“但是，主上你为什么想要再找到她呢？”

骁宗已经披上了神农冬季时在乡间行走的厚蓑衣。“我也不知道。也许就只是想找她说说话。不过，那时看着她，我说不出话来，现在大概也还是说不出话来。”

“……或许您只是想要把身上的肉割下一块给她吧。”

骁宗回过头看着泰麒，泰麒从容地垂下了睫毛浓厚的眼眸。

戴国的国主笑了起来。“——或许如此。我只是忍不住一再地想……”

“想什么？”

“那一天在奉天殿前的广场上，像她那样的人，其实应该也不少吧。”

泰麒再度抬起了眼眸看着骁宗。

“……您是这样想的吗？”

……所以那个时候表情才如此平静。

即便什么都看不清，骁宗也知道百姓脸上的怒意。

那些是案作特意找来的对现状最愤恨、最激进的民众，他们还将会被唆使、被煽动着朝骁宗扔出石头，然后情况就会变得一发不可收拾。

那个时候，骁宗已经明白了阿选的意图。

然而……

人们那没有尽头的怒意和冤屈是无比真实的。

“他们的恨意针对的是让戴国荒乱、让他们受苦、让百姓枉死的人。不管怎么想，那确实都是我。从这个意义上来说，他们即便真的砸死我，也并没有任何的错。”

戴国的王心平气和地这样说。

泰麒没有再说什么。他觉得此刻并不应该开口。

骁宗抬起了头。戴国短暂的冬日白昼就要落幕了。太阳沉下了凌云山的峰间，很快就会落入云海下。

“走吧——我们应该离开了。天就要黑了。”

骁宗说着，牵着罗睺朝着陵园外迈开了步子，泰麒回头看了一眼那个只剩下坑的牢狱遗迹，也牵着计都跟上了骁宗。

他们沿着神道走出了陵园门，走过了高耸的双阙。再往前一点就是露台，以及通往云海之下的司马门。

骁宗从罗睺的后背取下了厚厚的披风，给泰麒围上了。“蓑衣下穿上这个吧。下面雪应该已经很大了，你又怕冷。”

“……我在撒谎。”

“怕冷不是。”骁宗简短地说，拉起了罗睺的缰绳，拍了拍驺虞的后背。“走吧。再晚一些，邻近的乡城大概都要关门了。”

泰麒嗯了一声，披上了蓑衣，也把计都的缰绳拉了过来。就在这个时候，他看向已经骑上罗睺的骁宗，突然想起了什么。

骁宗走出去了几步，见泰麒没有跟上来，回过头看着他。

“蒿里……？“

“主上……”

“什么？”

“主上上来的时候带了酒。我看见了壶。可是刚才您骑上罗睺的时候，壶里已经没有酒了。”

“……”

“您不止是来这里找泗云的吧。”

“蒿里……“

泰麒回头望着背后。

在那双阙背后，被寝殿、便殿和陵庙所掩的陵园深处。

”……他在那里面吗？“

隔了一会儿，骁宗回答说："是的。"

"是延王出的主意吗？"

骁宗苦笑起来。

“没错。或许对不起友尚他们。但我想不出来更好的地方了。”

泰麒注视了一阵那个方向，又回过了头。他的脸上并没有什么表情。

“……骁宗大人。”

“什么？”

“十年前……他最后和你说了什么？”

骁宗也扫了一眼陵园深处，收回了目光。

“蒿里想知道吗？”

“嗯，想听。”

“他说，希望我的治世千秋万代。”

泰麒抬起眼睛来看着骁宗。而骁宗那双赤红的眼瞳也看着他。转瞬之间，泰麒就明白了骁宗的意思。

王在位一天，就会杀戮百姓一天。

暴君昏君如是，贤君明君如是。

因此，要是骁宗的治世延续得足够长久，那就迟早有一日……

“死在我手下的戴国民众，会比死在他手下的民众更多。”

骁宗淡淡地这样说着。

“是吗……”

那男人这样说了。

水深激激，蒲苇冥冥。

那个时候，那男人笑着说，就是骁宗你来见我的时候了。

陵园开始起风了。那是从山下吹来的风。风穿过陵园植满的树木，漫山的松林低啸着。

“但是他好像不明白……”

骁宗又苦笑起来。

“做到这样的事，根本无需我统治百年千年。”

泰麒注视着骁宗。

“只需要八年。弘始八年里我杀的百姓已经足够多了。因为死在他手下的民众，就等于是死在我的手里。短短八年时间，戴国户籍消去近半，垦田消去大半，人口减去近半。不管发生了什么，有怎样的理由——这是在我为王的时候、我的年号间、我治下发生的事。如果说是因为阿选对百姓不闻不问、荒废朝政导致百姓活不下去，可是在地下的什么也没有做的我，也就如同抛弃百姓荒废朝政一样。因为篡位的伪君而死和因为无能无为的君王而死，又有什么差别呢？”

泰麒低下了头——但随即又抬起了脸，黑曜石一般的眼睛凝视着骁宗，他张开了口，想是要说什么，但又改变了主意。最终他说出口的是否认。

“……不，不对。”

“不对?”

“……有区别的。”

“哦……？”

泰麒跨上了驺虞的后背，冷静地注视着自己的主人。

“仔细想想——骁宗大人你知道的事，阿选难道不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“人民憎恨着让戴国荒乱的人。不管那个人是谁。”

阿选至少是曾经知道何为正道的，若非如此，当初就不会培养和吸引那么多忠心而出色的部下。

他应当明白自己所行并非正道。

可是却没有人来斥责他。

他的身边只有傀儡，只有行尸走肉，只有张运和案作那种小人。

清楚他罪过的泰麒也只会用冰冷的眼神看着他，说着俩人都心知肚明的谎言。

——他是在害怕被斥责吗？

所以才不见自己的部下，是害怕被那些相信着他的、正直的人们看穿自己真面目吧，害怕看到他们失望的表情吧，因为那就是最严厉的斥责。

——可他又把琅燦留在身旁，任由她对自己无止境的嘲讽。

犯下恶行，却没有人来惩罚，也没有人来叱责，无法面对的东西却不会因此而消失，反而日益成了无法向任何人启齿诉说的、只能一个人背负的痛苦和虚无，最后痛苦、虚无到了哪怕听见嘲讽都能算作纾解，——但琅燦也只是嘲弄而已，她并不直言阿选的过错和罪孽，她绝不会说“你本该统领国家、你本该善待百姓”。

“因此阿选才会那么充满恶意地策划着骁宗大人的处刑。”

他高居在奉天殿的玉座上，注视着沸腾的民众。

他笑了吧？

嘲笑的是谁呢？无知的民众，无能为力的泰麒，即将死在自己人民手下的骁宗?

他很清楚，民众的那份愤怒和憎恨并不是针对骁宗的——名字是什么，是谁根本不重要。他们只是恨着让戴国荒乱的篡夺王位者，恨到食肉寝皮的地步。

在场所有人里，没有人比阿选自己更清楚，其实他才是那个让戴国荒乱的篡位者。

从这个意义上来说，他应该明白，听着愤怒的百姓对骁宗的审判——

那就如同在审判自己。

——换而言之，他终于能亲眼看到那份针对自己的斥责、憎恨和迟迟不来的惩罚的真面目。

来吧，那时候他内心是否对着民众们如此呐喊着呢，憎恨吧，杀死吧，杀死那个让戴国荒乱的篡位者——

所以才喜悦吧，那种自暴自弃的喜悦。

——可是即便已经心知肚明到了这种程度，他还是如此无法真正面对自己的过错。

“您去见过他。可是您被关押的时候，无论在这里还是在白圭宫，他都一次都没来见过您。”

骁宗抬起了眉毛看着泰麒。

“我们那时曾想过，假如阿选要去嘲弄、审讯您时追踪他动向，或许就能设法探听到您被关押在哪里。结果是，他一直没有动作。那是因为知道我们的意图而狡猾地选择了按兵不动吗？那时我是这么想的。但后来我才明白到……”

也许并非如此。

也许阿选只是模糊地意识到了。

假如他去见骁宗的话——

隔着铁栏，他会分不清楚，被困在牢狱里的人究竟是谁。

“……所以，他难道不是一直在回避吗？”

放弃一切不理朝政就是最好的证据。

他躲进寝宫里不出，不去面对荒废的国土，因为那就是他的过错的实体。

“比起犯下错误，有时回避错误才是更大的罪孽。骁宗大人，您不这样想吗？”

黑麒麟冷静地这样说着。

“而这就是您和他的区别。”

那黑珍珠一样的眼瞳凝望着骁宗。

“丈阿选和乍骁宗都会说，戴国变成这个样子全是因为乍骁宗——这就是您和他的区别。”

骁宗似乎愕然了片刻，他目不转睛地看着泰麒。“……是这样吗？”

“是这样。”泰麒转过头抬头看着已经变成粉红色的天际线。“在他那个朝廷多待一天，我就越能确信您才是真正的，无可置疑的王，这根本无需我身为麒麟才能明白，哪怕在他手下向他献媚的人也都心知肚明。这岂不是很可悲吗？不止一次地——回想起阿选时，我竟然会觉得这个人实在太可怜了。我不能原谅自己有这种想法，但仔细想想，这本来就是无可奈何的事情。因为他实在太可怜，所以才变得那么可恨。这就是您和他的差别——我今天又确认了一次，但是主上，我恳求您，下次不要再让我确认了。”

他毅然决然地这样说完，便轻轻挥动了一下缰绳。白色的驺虞朝着司马门奔去。

骁宗又注视着自己麒麟的背影。

他翻身骑上了罗睺的脊背，举起了手，像是要催促罗睺赶上泰麒——但又忍不住再一次回过头。

他所注视的方向并非是陵园深处某人的葬身地，而是那个已经不复存在的监牢所在的方向。

——眼前浮现的依然是那双充满哀愁的橄榄石色的眼睛。

骁宗再一次地露出了苦笑。

“可是蒿里啊——，对于泗云和她那样的百姓来说，我和阿选依旧没有任何区别。”

他低声地这样自言自语，之后便轻挥缰绳。

黑色的驺虞很快赶上了白色的驺虞，他们的身影一起消失在司马门之中。

禾黍不获君何食。

那残留的话语很快消失在了风中——朝陵园深处吹去的风里并没有留下片言只语。


	3. 君可思

大门轰然洞开。

满身是血的武人跌进了大殿。他全身插着好些箭矢，一条长矛已经洞穿了大腿，血不断地从伤口涌出来，在他前进的路上拖出了一条血河。他用剑支撑着自己，拼命朝着大殿深处挣扎而去。

就在玉座前的丹陛上，他终于支撑不住倒下了。

他拼命抬起头来，试图看清高居在玉座上的人。眼前已经一片漆黑了。耳朵也轰鸣不止，但是，他依然听得到从殿外传来的脚步声。那是死亡的脚步。

他张口了嘴，血不断地从他的鼻子和嘴巴里涌出来。

“主上，——快逃。”

他这样说完，用尽全身力气，再一次用剑支撑起了身体，然后转过身，用残破的身躯挡在了主公和步步趋近的敌人之前。

黄昏时节，雪暂时停了下来，但这样的天气，要赶路几乎是不可能的。官道两边都是高山，一到深夜，风向就会转北，吹起更加迅猛的风雪。大多数人都会选择在睿朴过夜，第二天等到雪停再上路。睿朴最早只是一个小小的里，因为在这条路上旅行的人日渐增多，睿朴的人开始在里外开设客舍和饭铺，逐渐形成了一个靠旅客养活的山坡小镇，不过人们还是把这里叫做睿朴。

“——真冷啊！”镇口客舍的大门吱呀一声打开了，随着吹进来的细小风雪，两个男子这样说着，走进了大堂。

缩在火塘旁边的祁化抬起了头，他的眼睛微微睁大了。

门外传来了热闹的喧嚣声，吹吹打打的动静，应该是有朱旌来到了镇上。但走进客舍的并非是朱旌，而是两个神农打扮的旅人，一个是十七、八岁的少年；另一个男子年纪比他大，三十岁左右，高且瘦削。这应该是年长的神农带徒弟在熟悉冬季道路吧。在这个时节，还在路上四处奔波的，本来除了朱旌就是神农了，但看那少年纤弱的模样，让人不禁觉得他真的能在这大雪天里赶路吗。

但祁化并不关心这两人。他只是盯着那男人身后背着的用来装丹药的箱子。

那箱子看起来沉甸甸的。应该装了不少的药品。

伙计这时候已经迎了上去。"您二位是从哪儿来？"

男人轻轻拍了拍身后的箱子。"我们是从垂州来的。去殿蒲的神农社送药的。"

"原来如此。是从庆国运来的药吧？"伙计露出心知肚明的样子，点了点头，“您二位请这边坐。”

但是火塘边已经挤满了人。所有旅客都围坐在用荆柏烧得极旺的火塘边上，已经没有坐得下两个人的地方了。

伙计皱了皱眉。然后他走到了祁化背后，用脚踢了踢他的腰。

“你，”他用那不容置疑的口气说，“给二位神农腾个位置。”

祁化一声不吭地站了起来，走到了稍远一些、但也寒冷得多的角落里坐下了。周围的旅客们都无动于衷地注视着这一幕。少年和男人颇为吃惊地对视了一眼，少年张口刚想说话，就被热情的伙计拉到了火塘边坐下。

“赶快来暖和一下身子吧——二位要点些什么吗？”

风从门缝里吹了进来，夹带着雪花吹到了祁化的脸上。他拢了拢衣领，把自己缩得更紧一些。火塘旁边看上去是那样暖和——但是他也并不在乎了。他只是盯着那个男人背着的药箱。

——那个箱子看起来真的很大。

“骁宗大人，您箱子里装的是什么？”

将行李从计都背上取下来的时候，泰麒终于还是忍不住发问了。

骁宗背后背着的那个箱子一眼看上去就饱经沧桑。和骁宗如今的打扮搭配在一起，足以呈现一个毫不引人注目的普通神农形象。但是，这个箱子还是要比寻常的神农药箱子看上去更大、更长些。只是装神农们走街串巷带上的普通药品的话，是不用那么大箱子的。难道说——

“您还是把寒玉给带上了吗？”泰麒忍不住发出一声谓叹。

骁宗看着泰麒，笑而不答，拍了拍罗睺。罗睺发出低鸣，转身和计都很快就一起朝着山岭的密林飞去。

他们绕过了隐蔽身形的树林，开始朝着山坡下的道路走去，这条道路通向睿朴和更前方的殿蒲，路两侧的雪已经积得很厚了，但好在这一条路上行人很多，官府也有组织人手铲雪，因此这一里半的路也并不是那样难走。走着走着，泰麒抬起头，突然眼睛亮了一下，抬手指向前面。

“主上，你看，是朱旌啊。”

前方有一群浩浩荡荡、热热闹闹的一群人马正在赶路，那正是朱旌。尽管离着睿朴还有一段路，但已经有镇子里的居民和旅人从客舍和家中跑了出来，站在路边迎接朱旌们了。他们脸上都带着笑容——朱旌会在镇上停留个两、三天，这样不仅冬天有了娱乐，客舍也能吸引更多客人留下来了。

“看样子，他们会在睿朴演出吧。不知道是怎样的剧目呢。”骁宗笑着说。他转头看着泰麒，泰麒依然目不转睛地注视着前面的朱旌的马车。

——骁宗大人，那是什么？

就已经像是上一辈子发生的事情了。

那是在登基大典的前一天，骁宗和李斋微服带着泰麒到鸿基去游览了一番。秋天的鸿基有着宝石一样蔚蓝的晴空——就在市集上，小小的黑麒麟突然抬起手臂来，指着前面的帐篷，帐篷前挤得水泄不通。

骁宗告诉他，那是旅行的朱旌们正在演出。看着泰麒流露出兴奋又好奇的模样，他和李斋相视一笑，牵着泰麒的手挤到了帐篷前。泰麒垫着脚，拼命朝前面张望，可是人实在太多，人缝里他也看不见什么。骁宗弯下腰，把泰麒给抱了起来，架在自己胳膊上。

泰麒吓了一跳，小脸蛋顿时变得通红，他扭了扭身子，骁宗却只是笑着对他点了点头，“这下就能看清了吧？”

泰麒很快就忘记了自己的不安。他目不转睛地注视着那简陋舞台上的表演。那演出在骁宗看来实在颇为一般，杂技一般、歌唱一般、剧目也并非特别动人。但小小的麒麟却为了这异世界里陌生、新奇、有趣的节目而兴奋不已。

骁宗知道，直到后来，泰麒还一直惦念着朱旌的这次演出，他总是会无意间提起，一提起脸上便会露出笑意。

——等到国内情况稳定些之后，一定要带泰麒再去看一次朱旌。

那时骁宗是这样想的。

但是他和泰麒都没有等到那一天。

快要走到镇口的时候，朱旌们的步伐放缓了。

有个女孩子从马车里探出头来，看到路旁迎接的民众们，便突然地从马车里跃上车顶，在那薄而窄的顶棚上灵活地翻了几个跟头。路人们大声地喝起彩来，女孩儿笑嘻嘻地起身朝人们福了一福，又钻回马车里面去了。

泰麒笑了起来。“有点像耶利啊。”他说。因为寒冷而变得苍白的脸上带上了一丝绯色。

骁宗注视着那个笑意，又转过了头。

“我们今晚住在睿朴吧。”

“——啊？”泰麒转头看着骁宗，“不是说今晚要赶去殿蒲吗？”

“还得走很久啊。但蒿里已经累了吧？”骁宗笑着说，“我们不用那么着急赶路——而且，今晚还能在这里看朱旌的演出，那不是很好吗？”

泰麒脸上的那一抹绯色扩大了。他垂下了头，但随即又抬起了头，朝着骁宗露出了笑脸。

朱旌们的动作很快。就在旅人在客舍里用完晚饭的这段时间里，他们已经在镇口的小广场上搭起了舞台、架起了篝火、支起了遮挡风雪的大棚，镇子里的人们开始朝着舞台前涌去。

祁化站了起来。那个男人和跟着他的少年已经吃完晚饭了，他们走向柜台，男人把箱子放了下来，像是打算将行李寄存在这里，但不知为何，转念一想，又把箱子背了起来。他和少年有说有笑地朝客舍外走去，看样子是要去看朱旌的演出。这年头神农都有这等雅兴了？

祁化皱了皱眉头，跟着那两个人走了出去。他听见在他背后伙计响亮地朝他啐了一口。但是他没心思搭理了。

那对神农师徒一走近，朱旌们便过去打了招呼，但看样子他们也并不相熟。寒暄之后，那师徒二人便在舞台下站定了。

一如既往，朱旌们的演出以逗乐的滑稽戏开场，几支歌唱和舞蹈之后，正剧方才开场。

完整的剧目要白天才会演出——这次的剧目只是长剧里的节选，故事说的是古代的一位王被奸人所害，送上刑场，即将被杀害时被自己的麒麟和王师将军们所救的故事。节选的剧目是将军们与久别重逢的王相见的感人场景，特别描绘了其中一位将军如同孩童般朝着主上狂奔而去，然后在主上面前先后哭晕三次的情节。

祁化充满厌恶地扫了一眼舞台上的闹剧，又把视线转回到那对神农师徒身上去。

那男人不知为何看着那催泪剧情满脸苦笑，竟然还是好好地背着那硕大的药箱。

毋庸置疑，他所携带的药非常珍贵。

但是，如果他片刻都不肯放下药箱，祁化就没什么机会动手了。如果神农离开市镇，开始走那些只有神农才知道的小路时，祁化可能更没有办法追踪上这两个人。无论如何，他能冒险一试的时机只有今晚而已。

感人肺腑的剧目结束了，骁宗总算松了口气——那剧本该不是卧信给朱旌们写的吧？好几次他都忍不住想要离开，但他看向一旁时，却发现泰麒正看得津津有味，观众们哈哈大笑时，他也跟着一起笑，无可奈何的骁宗只得忍着看完了整一幕剧。

演员退场后，那个像猫一样灵活的玩杂耍的少女跳上台，开始表演。

“真的很像耶利。”泰麒笑着说。那朱旌的少女正在舞台上展现出灵活、柔软的身段，她的身体仿佛没有重量。

骁宗注视着那位少女，点了点头，“朱民和朱民之间的技艺是不一样的。朱氏和朱旌的动作就不太相似，毕竟，一个是为了防身，另一个是为了表演。不过，她的动作确实很像耶利那漂亮的身手，或许是从哪位朱氏或者刚氏那里得到了传授吧。”

“主上也欣赏耶利的身手吗？”

骁宗皱了皱眉，不过终究还是笑了起来。

“我怎么可能不欣赏。——你那位大仆啊，有一次差点杀了我。”

泰麒转过头来充满惊讶地看着骁宗。

“啊？”

“那还是在漕沟的时候，你从蓬山回来不久。她突然就出现在我面前，说是想看看我从黄朱学的武艺是不是丢了。要问为什么要动手——她说是有趣。”

泰麒吐出了一口气。确实是耶利会做的事啊。

“但是——主上就迎战了吗？”

“既然说到了黄朱的恩义，就没办法无视了啊。”

“您那时不是还需要卧床静养吗？”

“也没有到完全不能动的地步。”

“那最后——”

“嗯。好像造成了一些乱子，把疡医们气坏了——把霜元吓坏了。该怎么说呢——我知道耶利其实是有分寸的，毕竟她是你的大仆。但确实也有那么一两个瞬间，我还以为她是真打算杀了我呢。”

"请勿戏言！"

泰麒红了脸，这样冒出了一句。

这样想着，他突然想起来了。从蓬山归来、在漕沟休养的那段日子，有一天耶利突然来找他，说主上也很有趣、不愧是台辅的主公之类的，看起来很开心的样子。

但回头一想，那时候骁宗正在和大臣们争议，骁宗想要带兵出征，说他国的军队和自己的士兵们在前线浴血奋战，自己却躲在后方养病，未免不妥，但臣子们却以主上身体虚弱、还没有恢复到可以执剑作战为由，无论如何都要劝阻骁宗重新披挂上阵。

但是从耶利跑去挑战骁宗之后，这样的反对理由就听不到了。

——那么，究竟是耶利知道这点而故意去挑战呢，还是骁宗知道这点而故意当着臣子们的面接受了耶利的挑战呢。

不管是哪种，未免都过于有黄朱的风格了。

这样想着，泰麒又恢复了冷静，轻轻叹了口气。"下一次再发生这种事，请务必告诉我。毕竟——"

骁宗点了点头。他知道泰麒想要说什么。

耶利名义上是骁宗朝中的官员，但她跟随于泰麒，并不是因为他是戴国的麒麟，只是因为他是泰麒而已；同样地，耶利对骁宗感兴趣，并不是因为他是戴国的王，只是因为他曾是黄朱的徒弟、泰麒的主人罢了。按照正赖的说法，这个桀骜不驯的少女在王宫里就如同整日在挑战其他人的三观一般。

——不知何为忠诚二字。

有人会背地里这样说。

那自然不仅仅是指耶利，也包括曾经的琅燦。

一度有人提出，不仅仅是黄朱，要将所有浮民出生的人都从国府和王宫里赶出去。毕竟，这些人生来便不忠于王，也不忠于麒麟，难免将来会出现第二个琅燦。那时候朝堂上为此事争议之激烈，到了叫人瞠目结舌的地步。

“——我说，麻烦您让开些行吗？完全看不见在演什么了！”突然有人从身后推了一下骁宗。

聚集在舞台前的人越来越多了，不知什么时候骁宗和泰麒已经被挤到了观众中间。骁宗答应了一声，他意识到背后的箱子太大，阻碍到身后的人的视线了。他将箱子解下来，放在了脚边。

就在这个时候，后面有人喊叫了一声。

篝火像是突然炸裂开来，火星朝着四处溅开来去，不知是什么人突然把被雪浸湿的柴禾扔到了篝火里，转瞬之间便浓烟滚滚。前面的人被吓了一跳，开始朝后面躲。推推攮攮的人群中，骁宗急忙拉住了咳嗽不休的泰麒，另一只手去拉起身边的箱子。

但他拉了一个空。

骁宗猛然转头。他看见有个人影背着箱子，推开了挡在前面的人，朝着镇口跑去。他一边跑一边呼哨，一头狡不知从哪里窜了出来，那人骑上狡就跑。

泰麒捂着嘴，一边咳嗽一边喊叫起来。“傲滥——！”

他脚下的影子发出了低沉的回应。“在。”

泰麒看了一眼皱眉注视着那人逃跑身影的骁宗，“跟上那人。一会儿回报他栖脚的地方。”

“明白。”

那头狡的样子看起来很惨。瘦骨嶙峋而且还瘸了一条腿，应该没办法跑得太远。但一般来说，只有军队的人才会养狡。

人群已经闹哄哄地围了上来，旅店的伙计也凑了上来，显得目瞪口呆：“哎呀——果然会出这种事情。二位要怎么办？报官吗？”

骁宗转头看着他。“‘果然会出这种事情’？这是什么意思？”

“抢走您箱子的人是贼军的残兵。这家伙经常在附近游荡，就是今天吃饭时给您二位让座的人。果然改不了贼心啊！”

骁宗和泰麒对视了一眼。

贼军——那是后来民间对顽抗到底的阿选军队的称呼。

——对不起。

把雪撒进篝火、背起箱子狂奔、推到拦在前面的路人时，祁化心里一直这样呐喊着。

但是他已经别无选择了。

他冲到了没人的地方，呼哨了一声，渠黄便奔了过来，他翻身骑上渠黄，一头冲进了雪夜之中。

一边狂奔，他一边回头确认。始终没有人追过来，他不禁稍稍松了口气。

可是与此同时，苦涩也涌上心头。

如今，真的如同百姓给予的名号一样，他变成贼人了。

渠黄载着他跑过了两个山头，脚步渐渐地慢了下去，它也和自己一样，已经筋疲力尽了。祁化背着药箱从渠黄身上下来，朝着山谷里走去。山谷里是一片幽深的密林，即便在雪夜也光线十分昏暗。

“什么人？”前面有人喝了一声。

听那声音，应该是青鲁吧。祁化开口回应。“是我。——我带了药回来。”

火把亮起来了，有人跑了过来。果然是青鲁。同伴看着祁化一脸惊奇，随后又看向他身后的药箱。“药？哪里来的？”

“……这你就别问了。”

“我怎能不问，你又没有钱，这药箱……是神农的吧？你……难道抢了神农吗？”

祁化别开了脸，不去面对青鲁谴责的目光。

“你怎么能做这种事，你难道不知道老百姓叫我们什么吗——”

“就是知道我才——我又有什么办法！请不了医生，又没办法买药，将军还能熬过这个年吗？且不管这里面有没有将军需要的药——就算没有，要是卖掉多少还能——”

话被咽回了肚子里。他们听见了脚步声。

有人过来了。

两人对视一眼，青鲁铁青着脸，立即熄灭了火把，向后退进了黑暗的树林之中。祁化也抱起箱子，躲到了大树后面。借着树枝的掩护，他偷偷朝外张望，——走过来的人身影非常眼熟。

毫无疑问，那就是被他抢走药箱的神农。

怎么会——祁化心里发出了喊叫。这种天气，没有骑兽，怎么可能跟得上渠黄？而且来的路上他已经再三确认过了，自己并没有被追赶，既然如此，这人是怎么追到这里来的？

那个神农的脚步突然停住了。他似乎偏了偏头，看向了祁化藏身的树丛，仿佛在盯着祁化看一眼。

这不可能。祁化屏住了呼吸。林子里关系如此昏暗，那人是不可能看到自己的。

而那人又转过了视线。他看向了林子的深处。似乎稍微犹豫了片刻，他就大步朝着林子深处走去。

祁化的心猛然提了起来。

不行——！他无声地呐喊了起来。如果将军被找到，那就全——

青鲁似乎也想到了同样的事情。他猛然从林中冲了出来，朝着那个神农冲了过去。

可是神农迅捷地躲过了青鲁的袭击，把雪踢到了青鲁脸上，乘势从地上提起一节枯枝，朝着青鲁的喉咙戳去，且不说这人身手多么利落，他的动作实在太精确了。

就好象真的能在黑暗中视物一样。

但就在这时，神农的动作停住了。他开了口。“——青鲁？”

再不出手就来不及了。祁化喊了一声，也从树背后冲了出去。

——然而下一瞬间，他就已经倒在了地上，等他察觉时，身上已经重重地被什么压住了。祁化抬起头来时，看到了一张血盆大口。巨犬一样的野兽站在自己胸口上，恐惧顿时让他浑身麻痹了，他知道这玩意儿能一瞬间终结自己的生命。

“傲滥，可以了。”

不远处响起了一个冷静的声音。

转瞬间，身上的那恐怖的重量就消失了。祁化茫然地坐了起来，林中亮起了火光，他转头看去，看见那个神农身边的少年正手持火把走过来，刚才还压在自己身上那头颜色像脓血一样的野兽正跟在他身后。不，那不是野兽。是妖魔。

火光也照亮了青鲁和那个神农。青鲁睁大了眼睛，脸色瞬间变得惨白。武器从他手上掉落下来，青鲁跪倒在了那个神农面前的雪地上。

“主上——！台辅……！”

——完全不知道发生了什么，祁化只是茫然地站在那儿。

“台辅。”傲滥低声地说，“这里有两人，林子深处的屋子里还有四人。还有一人卧床不起。”

泰麒点了点头，看向骁宗。骁宗注视着面前这两个人。拿走箱子的那个士兵只是呆站在那儿，另一个士兵则垂头跪着，身体发着抖。

他们的衣裳比寻常百姓还要更加破旧，两人都显得面黄肌瘦。骁宗想起了旅店里的伙计对那士兵毫不客气的模样。他叹了口气。“——起来吧。你是叫青鲁，是吧？”

那个叫青鲁的士兵站了起来，他抬头看了一眼骁宗，很快又低下了头。

“上一次见你还是在弘始元年吧？”骁宗抬起头，注视着密林深处。“不过，你在这里，那就说明——”

青鲁和他的同伴都露出了惊慌的神色。

“——偷药是为了成行吧？他在里面，对吗？”

泰麒也抬起头看着骁宗。

成行——直到最后依然挡在阿选面前的那个人。

昔日阿选的几个师帅中，后来成为禁军右将军友尚和瑞州师中将军的品坚都先后带着部下反戈，唯独身为左将军的成行，在战争后期阿选的军队人心动摇、防线崩溃、大批人马投诚的情况下，他依然对阿选忠心耿耿，一直指挥鸿基和白圭宫的保卫，直到最后大军已经攻入王宫，还试图护卫阿选逃走。他重伤被俘，但骁宗仅仅只是剥夺了他的官职和仙籍，并没有夺走他的性命，随后又赦免了他。成行和极少数残留下来的部下不愿意留在骁宗的朝中，在那之后便消失了踪影。

“……您知道了……”

“看你们的样子，这些年应该过得不太容易吧。”骁宗说。

青鲁露出了泫然欲泣的表情，抬头注视着骁宗，随后再一次跪在了地上。

“无论是哪里的里庐都驱赶他。我们跟随将军过了好几个冬天——但是今年已经不行了。将军的旧伤一直反复地发作，但药铺也拒绝卖药给我们。将军已经没有容身之处了。”

说罢，他把头碰到了雪地上，嚎啕大哭起来。

“——我深知将军和我等都是罪人——对主上和台辅犯下了大逆不道之罪， 但是我求您，主上，请放过成行将军。”

祁化依旧茫然地看着眼前这一幕。青鲁跪下前朝他抛来的目光，是让他也跟着跪下，可是不知道为什么，祁化就是不想跪。

这样一想，他也曾经是见过骁宗和泰麒的。只不过，他看见他们的时候，已经是化为兽型的黑麒麟载着囚犯朝鸿基城外奔逃的样子。可是，即便见到了这一幕，成行依然下令封锁城门，对劫法场的人进行追击。

——明明知道自己正在犯下违逆的大罪。

"我并不是来搜捕成行的——我已经宽恕他的罪过了。”骁宗开口说，看了一眼祁化，“我只是来拿回药箱。”

“那是——”

骁宗又抬头看了一眼密林深处。“我也不会去见成行，想必他也并不想见我。我会很快和台辅离开，但你们不应当抢夺箱子。睿朴的人都看见了，你们今后要怎么在这里容身？”

青鲁抬起脸来，满脸泪水地狠狠瞪了祁化一眼。

祁化张开了口。

“……强夺药箱，是我不对。可是，我们不是已经被人叫做贼军了吗？”

“祁化！”

“哪里都没有好眼色看。哪里都被殴打、驱赶。我知道，这也是理所当然，因为百姓痛恨阿选和伪朝。人人都把我们看作是逆贼。但是……”

——祁化想起了成行曾经说过的话。

阿选大人并不是王。骁宗才是。然而，这难道不是一开始就知道的事情吗。我们的主公并不是骁宗，而是阿选大人和阿选大人的王朝。

“……为什么主上当初饶恕了成行大人，却还要告诉百姓，我们是背叛戴国的逆贼?或者说，既然主上不打算让百姓宽恕我们，当初又为什么要放过成行大人?”

“……祁化!”青鲁大喊出声。

……这么多年来，祁化听了那么多恶毒的咒骂和污蔑之词，但祁化从不觉得成行忠于阿选就是背叛戴国的行为。

“我想要问主上——将军之所以被称为逆贼，是因为他曾经选择誓死追随他明明知道不是王的人。可是，恕我直言，我听说，当初台辅选出新王的事四处流传开来之后，主上的部下们依然在四处活动，不但没有归顺朝廷，反而依然私藏国帑、勾连土匪作乱，即便是后来朝廷公告天下，告之所有人骁宗——主上您窃取玉座、而阿选大人才是真正的王时，他们依然还不放弃和朝廷作对。难道他们的行为，不也一样是‘誓死追随明明知道不是王的人’吗？”

戴国的国君注视着祁化。那双赤红的眼瞳并没有带着什么威压，因此祁化也就这样对视着骁宗。

“你是想说，李斋霜元他们的作为，从其性质上而言，和成行并无差别，对吗？”

青鲁瞪视着祁化，似乎已经说不出话来了，但祁化已经无法停下来了。

“性质上是一样的。主上的诸位将军成了功臣，而成行大人却成了逆贼，这只是因为追随的人不一样罢了。但是，上天也好，人间的朝廷法理也罢，判断一件事情对错，难道不是只应当看事情本身的性质，而不应当随人而变化吗？如果事事都因人而异，天下岂不就没有可以普适的道理了吗？”

骁宗注视着祁化，只是偏了偏头。“——你说下去。”

祁化稍微顿了顿，“同样的——成化大人经常说，判断是非不是士兵的职责，遵从命令才是——不管那是多么不合理的命令。如果每个士兵都擅自做出判断、质疑命令而拒绝行动，那军队就没有成立的基础了；如果军队不能成立，国家也会陷入混乱。从这个意义上来说，士兵遵从命令绝不是恶行，不是吗？您和阿选的军队、成行将军的军队都是按照这样的原则行事的，那么为什么——您麾下的士兵遵从军令就是英雄，而成行将军麾下的士兵遵从军令就要被百姓唾弃呢？归根结底，我们也只是遵命行事啊——!”

祁化觉得，也许说出这些话，自己是活不过今晚的。尽管眼前的骁宗看起来并没有暴怒的样子，但本来君王杀人就不是因为愤怒。然而，这些话语拥堵在他胸口已经太长时间了。

“或许您要说，您的麾下都是顾念百姓、为戴国而战的人。可是，真的是这样吗？若是他们顾念百姓，为什么当初您的行踪是百姓上报给王师的?我一直听说您的部下四处逃跑、躲藏、探听您的下落，结果反而导致庇护他们的百姓不断惨遭杀身之祸的传言，在为民众招来灾祸的时候，他们真的曾经顾念过百姓吗？若说他们是在为戴国而战的话，那么——请再次恕我直言，当初您要被处刑时，成行大人曾经和我说，您的麾下一定会跑来鸿基救您，哪怕明知这是陷阱。若他们真的一心想着戴国的将来，他们不是应当坐视不管吗？您若登霞，而后台辅也身故的话，只需耐心等待几年，戴国就会有新的麒麟，阿选的统治也会到头，因此怎么想，若为戴国计，他们都应当保存力量蛰伏才对。可是他们却一头跳进了陷阱里，想着为您殉死。这难道不是说明，比起忠于百姓、忠于戴国，他们只是一心想着为您尽忠吗？那么，成行大人比起忠于百姓、忠于戴国，只是一心想着为阿选尽忠，和您的麾下又有什么差别呢？”

——说到底。

成行也好，骁宗的麾下们也罢。

他们采取行动的准则都是一样的。

成行是阿选的私兵，而骁宗的麾下们则是骁宗的私兵。

祁化跪了下来，抬头仰视着骁宗。

“……您或许会说，差别自然在于成行大人所效忠的阿选是篡位者，而您的麾下所效忠的是真正的天命所定之王。可是我也曾听闻过芳国之事。据说当今那位芳国的国主月溪，曾斩杀了峰王。那位前代的峰王暴虐无道，因此他遭遇谋反、斩杀时，百姓无不拍手称快。真正的天命所定之王，难道就一定得是献上忠诚的对象吗？从任何意义上来说，斩杀君主、成为国家的主宰，那是不折不扣的篡逆行为，但为何月溪声名远播，如此受芳国百姓爱戴？成行大人选错了效忠的对象——如今，这毫无疑问，但是这难道能说明，效忠国君就一定是对的吗？"

"不要再说了，祁化！"青鲁终于大喊出声。对任何一个国君说这样的话，都无异于谋反。他转过身来，对着骁宗再次伏下了身子。”主上！求您切勿见怪，祁化他只是……只是……“

但骁宗看着祁化，只是微微露出了苦笑。

"这些话是成行对你们说的？"

"将军从未曾说过此等话语！”

"想来也是——成行并不是会说这种话的人。”

……确实如此，成行对于民众的驱赶、污蔑，从来没有过任何的怨言。每次祁化无法容忍而想要动手时，都是成行将他拉住的。但也正是因为如此，怨愤在祁化心中积累得越来越厚重。

骁宗抬起了头，注视着头顶被落满白雪的枝条所覆盖的天空。

"我能理解你们为何会有这种想法——但无论如何，你说的这些话对李斋霜元他们并不公平，对友尚和品坚就更不公平。”

"那么，您还是要说，成行将军的做法大错特错吗？可是，仅仅只是因为他针对的是您——“

骁宗走向一旁，拨开了树丛，拿起了曾被祁化夺走的药箱。那动作确确实实如同他可以在黑暗中视物一样。

“这里面装着的并非是药。因此我也无法帮助成行。”骁宗说，扫视着两个衣衫褴褛的士兵。“我已经说过了，我并非是前来惩治、审判成行的。但是，我也不能再为他多做什么。”

“但您饶恕了将军的罪……”

“我只是饶恕了他的大逆之罪。正如你所言，他针对的是我，我可以饶恕针对我的罪行，所以我才赦免了他的大逆罪名。”骁宗说，“但剩下的—成行也好，你们也好，所做过的一切事—无论是审判还是宽恕，那都不是我能决定的事了。”

青鲁目瞪口呆地看着骁宗。骁宗提起了药箱，背在了后背上。他朝两人略微点了点头，朝密林深处行了一个注目礼，然后就朝着泰麒走去。

“回去吧，蒿里——这里没有我们什么事了。”

泰麒朝骁宗点点头，同样朝青鲁和祁化看了一眼，随即便跟着骁宗转身朝林子外走去。

青鲁爬了起来，张开了嘴巴想要喊叫，朝着骁宗和泰麒的背影跑了两步，但被祁化拉住了。

青鲁转过头，祁化看着他，他的表情是那么绝望。

“青鲁——不要追了。没有用的。”

明天、或许今天晚上，州府——甚至是王师就会追到这里来。

流亡生涯已经结束了。

下半夜果然又下起了雪，青鲁在藏身的木屋前呆然地抱着膝盖坐着。他想着祁化说出来的那些话。

一度地，在支持阿选的人们之中，各种各样类似的说法也在流传着。

——阿选心思缜密，平易近人，又有耐心，不像骁宗那么独断性急，不会像骁宗那样急于改革而引发不满和恐慌；他曾经也和泰麒相处得很好，不会像骁宗那样，让麒麟都产生畏怕之心——换而言之，他不会与百姓们心意隔阂。若是阿选从一开始就被选为王，以他的才干来说必然会是一位贤君。但上天没有做出这样的选择，导致戴国荒乱，那就说明上天也是会犯错的，那么也并没有必要一定效忠上天选出来的王。  
——将戴国荒乱全部归咎给阿选也是不公平的。虽然阿选登上王位后不理朝政，但是不问不管，不就是说明他并没有像枭王那样刻意虐杀屠戮百姓吗？而且阿选之所以放弃朝政，就是因为屡屡被忠于骁宗那伙人阻碍、攻击，就连地方平乱救济灾民之类事情，也因为总是被妨碍而无法施行，与此同时还被骁宗的党羽指责、叱骂，阿选自然会心灰意冷。可这不也说明他从一开始就不贪恋权位吗？

——真正不顾百姓死活的是那群顽抗的人。包括瑞云观的道士们也一样，他们应当优先考虑的是炼制丹药救助民众，却擅自谈论王的真伪之事。对于普通人的生活而言，一颗救命的药难道不比坐在白圭宫宝座上的人究竟是谁更重要吗？但那群道士却只是一昧地高谈阔论，沉迷于自己的所谓正道里，如果不是他们说得实在太过分，阿选又怎么会派兵剿灭他们?明明是自己不知好歹而受到惩罚，还连累了那么多百姓，却还是不断煽动他人攻击、妨碍阿选，导致阿选放弃理政，最后的结果，就是让朝廷落进张运这样的小人手里，让戴国荒乱至此，但这群人却将一切错归咎给阿选，岂不是太过于不知羞耻了吗？

青鲁并不知道这些话是否有道理——他觉得自己并不是擅长思考的人。祁化今日说的那些话，他也从未曾思考得那么深。

但是他隐约地能感到，说这些话的人的态度是那么坚定，也许并不是真的那么相信自己的理论，而是不想要自己的忠诚落空。

不想承认自己相信错了人。

不想承认自己把忠诚给予了错误的对象。

从这个意义上来说，中途反戈的友尚和品坚他们，更加值得佩服，因为他们能够承认自己犯下了错误，并且拼命地试图去修补和改正。

但是，青鲁并不认为成行也是那种不愿意承认自己错误的人。类似的那些话，成行一次都没有说过。

……阿选大人并不是王。骁宗才是。然而，这难道不是一开始就知道的事情吗。我们的主公并不是骁宗，而是阿选大人和阿选大人的王朝。

成行说这些话的时候，青鲁也听得清清楚楚。

知道一开始自己也许就选择的是错误的一方，却还是坚持下去了，青鲁无法理解成行的做法。但回头想想，自己和祁化、剩下的伙伴们不也是一样吗，明明知道追随成行的结果会是怎样，却还是不肯放弃。

青鲁并不觉得这是什么值得褒奖的高尚的行为。但就像是今天晚上祁化所说的那样，既然双方的行为实质上没有什么差别，为何成行大人和自己会落到今日的境地，而骁宗的部下们却在朝堂之上呢？说来说去，难道忠诚二字，原本就不值钱吗？

黑暗中突然响起了踏雪的声音。不远处树上栓的渠黄也站了起来，朝着森林张望着。

追兵来了吗。青鲁猛地站了起来，可是随后又皱起了眉。来人步伐很轻——只是一个人而已。

等那人走到了火把的光源下，青鲁再一次地呆住了。

——来的人是泰麒。

他是孤身前来的。少年模样的宰辅的脸在雪中显得更加苍白，他幽深的眸子注视着青鲁。

青鲁张大了嘴，他不知该如何迎接泰麒，但泰麒只是摇了摇头，朝他举起了手指，要他跟上自己。

青鲁情不自禁地跟了上去。他不知道泰麒打算做什么，其他国家的麒麟都是慈悲的化身，可是——他听说戴国的黑麒麟并非如此。就和祁化一样，他曾经亲眼目睹这位宰辅当初在刑场上是如何引发了骚乱的。或许——他是来替自己的主人做主人无法做的事情，例如招来使令，这样就根本不用出动州师或王师——

泰麒停住了脚步，注视着青鲁，青鲁吓了一跳，急忙跪下了。

泰麒叹了口气，抬头看看远处的火光。“起来吧。”

“敢问台辅这是……”

“我瞒着骁宗大人出来的。我只想和你说说话。——起来吧！我不习惯别人跪着和我说话。”

青鲁抬头注视着泰麒，依然犹豫着。“祁化他……没有惹怒主上吗？”

泰麒轻轻地笑了。“骁宗大人现在几乎不会动怒了。他也没有生气。”

“可是……那样的话……”

泰麒歪了歪头，他走到一旁的树下，掸了掸树根上的雪，坐了下来。“如果我说过骁宗大人自己就说过类似的话，你相信吗？”

青鲁吃了一惊，看着泰麒。

“您说什么？”

“当初决定如何处置成行的时候，朝堂上发生过争议。”

——理所当然，骁宗赦免成行的大逆之罪时，朝堂上沸腾了。有人大喊着说，他不能明辨是非，这就是罪过。和成行相比，早早看穿了阿选真面目的友尚和一直坚持道义的品坚难道不就是最好的反例吗？

但骁宗只是露出了苦笑。

“是吗？那么——友尚和品坚二位将军依然在这里，你们是要说他们当初追随阿选，是他们自己没有识人之明吗？”

友尚的脸色微微变了。他刚要开口，品坚就一脸平静地接过了话。

“我等没有能早早识破阿选的真面目，是我等的过错。”

“可是，假如上天并非选择我为王，而是选择了阿选，或许你们也永远不用‘识破他真面目’了，不是吗？”骁宗说，“而那时，若是我最终起了反心——”

他看向自己面前的部下们。

“你们能够识破我的'真面目'吗？”

“主上此言差矣！”卧信大喊了一声。“您当初难道不是……”他突然意识到了什么，把话给吞了进去。

骁宗并没有动摇，依然看着臣下，“我知道，之所以诸位臣工愿意追随我，无非是因为过去我的功绩，让你们相信我德行高尚；你们觉得我和阿选最大的不同，是他犯下大罪大过，而我决不至于做下如此大逆不道之事。诸位的深情厚谊，我感念于心。可是，之前的阿选难道不也是如此吗？他的声名、他的德望，难道不佳吗？所以，若是我真的做下恶行，你们是否还是会相信我所做的一切必有苦衷——因此比起效忠戴国来，依然会选择效忠于我？”

臣子们目瞪口呆地注视着骁宗，而骁宗用赤红的眼睛扫视着骚乱的臣下们。

“诚然。忠诚二字，乃是国之根本，是极高的德行。但是，我并不以为，不愿意忠于玉座或玉座上的人，就一定罪大恶极。不愿意为国君而死，但却为了救死扶伤而死，难道就不是义士了吗？当初举起义帜的人们，并不是个个相信我是真正的王而行事的，他们所信的乃是——阿选不配为王。那么，难道他们的义举就不曾救下戴国吗？反过来，只要忠于王，难道就不会做下恶行吗？因为奉了王命所以才迫不得已——百姓会原谅为失道的王当走狗的人的这种说辞吗？”

“……但是，王为国之体……”

“错了。国为王之体，而不是反过来。说到底——人是会犯错的，王也同样如此。把忠诚只给予某个个人，谁能保证不出问题？我赦免成行的大逆之罪，因为我必须告诉诸位，还有吾国之民，对于何谓忠诚，应当多加思量。”

青鲁愕然地听完了，他茫然地看着泰麒。

“……主上这样说了？”

泰麒看着他，静静地点了点头。“是啊。主上事后在朝下可是花了很大力气对友尚和品坚他们道歉呢。”

“但是主上为何要为成行将军他做到这一步……”

“那段时期，朝堂上吵得不可开交的可不只是如何处理成行的问题。好多人吵着要把所有黄朱、浮民出身的人——包括我的大仆，全都赶出白圭宫和国府去，理由呢，自然是因为他们对王没有忠诚之心。只不过，主上大张旗鼓地处理了成行此事之后，就没有人再提出这样的事了。“

——这依然是骁宗大人的风格。这样想着，泰麒脸上微微露出了笑容。

“——何况，骁宗大人他自己也并不是什么忠臣。”

青鲁大吃一惊地看着泰麒。

“你们应该比我清楚吧？骁宗大人还是将军的时候，曾经好几次违抗过骄王的命令。辙围也同样如此，骁宗大人对王命阳奉阴违。后来因为不愿意服从骄王不仁道的命令，干脆辞去官职离开了戴国。”

青鲁愕然地看着泰麒。

“可是……”

泰麒转开了目光。

“青鲁。你以前……也见过骁宗大人吧？”

青鲁茫然地点了点头。

“那么，你觉得他和阿选比较起来怎样呢？”

“这……”青鲁嗫嚅着，“我和骁宗大人不过一面之缘。但说实在的，我和阿选大人也未曾经常会面。”

“但你是阿选部下，阿选部下大都觉得阿选比骁宗大人优越吧。”

“是，但是……”

“——以前，也有人曾经这么和我说过。和阿选比起来，骁宗大人称不是忠臣良将。不过，那个人已经不在了。”泰麒垂下了眼眸。“他被阿选变成了傀儡。”

“怎么会……”

“但我很清楚——骁宗大人之所以是王，就是因为他并不是忠臣良将。”

“台辅，我……我不明白。”

“骁宗大人他——从很早之前开始，从他还是将军时开始，效忠的就并不是王。”

“不是王？”

“我曾经放弃过骁宗大人一次。”

“啊？！”

“在蓬山时，我以为骁宗大人并不是王。骁宗大人知道之后，便决意离开戴国。他说，那是因为他不习惯耻辱。难道说，无法成王就是侮辱吗？后来我才知道，他的意思是，他知道他可能会成贼，却无论怎样都不愿意成贼——所以，他离开了。离开之前，他告诉自己的部下不要追随他，要留在戴国，为维系空位时期的戴国、为新王登基后的戴国复兴而出力。”

青鲁有点明白了。“您是说骁宗大人他……不效忠王，只效忠国吗？”

泰麒又一次微微笑了。

“国是什么——我是胎果，在我诞生的蓬莱，人们一直都在争议这个问题，我至今也并不是很明白。但我知道，骁宗大人也并不能称得上是只忠于国，他忠于的是自己的原则，只是在这原则中，戴国对他非常非常重要，而是否忠于王，则不是。”泰麒歪了歪头，“既然骁宗大人自己都称不上一心为王的忠臣良将，却要求其他人为他这个王做忠臣良将，这岂不是太过分了吗？因此，即便知道在黄朱眼中，王和麒麟算不上什么，他却还是一定要把黄朱出身的人才留下来，让他们为戴国效力。同样地，这也是为什么他愿意放过成行，因为他觉得，成行站在阿选一边反对他，并不是什么罪大恶极的事。”

“但是……”

“但是，就像骁宗大人说过的那样，他也只能做到这一步而已。”泰麒静静地说。“他是王，所以能宽恕对王犯下的罪行。但是，对戴国，对百姓的罪行，他不能宽恕。因为他既非戴国，也非百姓。”

青鲁终于明白了。

——这是多么简单，又多么冷酷的决断。

骁宗并没有因为成行的大逆而杀死他，却把成行交给了民众们。如果民众愿意原谅他，他就能被宽恕。如果民众们不原谅，那么成行就必须流亡下去。

一瞬间，青鲁浑身的力气被抽走了。

……所以，这说起来是多么可笑。自己也曾经期盼过得到宽恕，对自己的境遇愤愤不平。

成行大人也知道吧？所以才从无怨言地接受了民众的所有冷遇。

他张开了嘴巴，说出话的时候，却忍不住哽咽了。

“原来如此。……多谢……多谢台辅……赐教……“

泰麒站了起来，注视着青鲁。

“我并不是来说这些的。——这个给你。”

他从怀中掏出了一封信函，递给了青鲁。

“这是……”

“……去修路。”

“……啊？”

“文州的道路，本来就并不发达，多年来因为土匪、战乱和荒乱，更是难行。如今，国府和州府都在修路，特别是经过白琅去马州的路，还有从瑶山开始通往承州的新官道。如今正缺人手，而主上又已经免了文州三年的徭役。哪一边都行——你们去修路吧。”

“但是……”青鲁拿着信目瞪口呆地看着泰麒。

“害怕不被接收吗？没关系，我在信里已经说清楚了，不得因为你们曾是阿选军的士兵就拒绝给你们工作。有我的印信在，应该不会有麻烦。”

“台辅，这……”

“虽然修路的工作非常辛苦，但官府给的工钱并不太薄。这样，你们也能有钱给成行治疗。与其整日东躲西藏，这样不是更好吗？”

青鲁猛然地再次跪下了。

"多谢台辅——！“

"不要谢我。和主上一样，我即代表不了戴国，也代表不了百姓。我不能宽恕你们，也不会给你们药品钱粮，因为比起你们来，现在生活更加艰苦的百姓大有人在，我不能颠倒本末。”泰麒静静地看着青鲁，“如果你们靠着自己的手去工作，最终让人们原谅了你们，那也是你们自己的功绩。”

他朝青鲁点了点头。“那么——就此别过了。”

“……台辅！”

泰麒朝森林外走去。青鲁眼看着从他的影子里跳出一头巨大的红色野兽，泰麒骑上了那头野兽的脊背，随后便腾空而起，消失在了雪夜之中。

青鲁紧紧地捏着那封信。

身后传来了细微的响动。青鲁回过头，看到了祁化。

祁化头上落满了雪花——那么，他应该也一直在，一直听着泰麒和青鲁的对话。

他的眼中盈满了泪水。

青鲁张开了嘴巴。

“……走吧。”他说，“……我们去见将军。”

然后，去请求宽恕。

泰麒轻轻地推开了客舍的门。

骁宗正坐在火塘边，他抬起头来看着自己的麒麟，似乎毫不惊讶。

“我让伙计给我留了一袋荆柏，你回来时一定得要烤烤火。“他微笑着对泰麒说，“过来吧——头发上都是雪了。”

泰麒嗯了一声，脱下了已经被雪浸湿的外套，走过去靠在了骁宗身旁。

“去见过他们了？“

“嗯。”

“蒿里不满意我的处置方式吗？“

泰麒闭上了眼睛，感受着来自于火塘里和骁宗身上的暖意。

“全国各处都还有昔日阿选军队的士兵。百姓都对他们冷眼相待，他们没有田地，没有工作，这样下去，迟早会因为心怀不满而起事，到时候会变成祸乱危害百姓的。还是让他们有安置之处的好。”

骁宗点了点头。“说的有道理。明年开春后我会诸臣商议，仔细考虑的。”

“……骁宗大人。”

“……什么？”

“我在想祁化说的那些话。”

骁宗注视着火焰。“那些话怎么了？”

泰麒笑了笑。“您知道我选择阿选为新王的消息传出去之后，李斋还是没有放弃，一直在寻找您吧？”

“嗯。”

“后来，李斋告诉我说——那时候她仔细地考虑过了，即便阿选真的是新王，她也不能认同他，从未见过如此行为残暴、无视百姓死活的君主，只要她能做到，就一定要打倒他。就算我已经对阿选表示臣服也不行。她说，我是麒麟，是戴国的臣子，但她并非如此，她自认为自己首先是骁宗大人的部下。按照骁宗大人的方式行事的话，会为了王就不顾百姓死活吗？不会。因此，即便我认可了阿选，她也做不到。”

骁宗笑了。“……李斋听起来像是在生气啊。”

“她确实在生气啊，这也是难免的吧，因为一切都是我自己的擅自主张。虽然送我去蓬山前，她一直握着我的手说她没有生气、没有生气，但那一定是看着我的模样太可怜才那么说的缘故吧。”

骁宗笑了起来，摸着泰麒的头发。

“那么，蒿里是想要说什么呢。”

——您最后也会那样说吧。

迟早有一天，会那样说吧。

告诉我，我是戴国的臣子，不是您乍骁宗的臣子。

那会是怎样的情形呢——

我不愿意想象。

我也明白，对您忠诚的最高形式，是履行您的原则，而非信奉您本人。李斋他们，本来也如此行事。

可是您为什么不能察觉呢？

在刑场的时候，我做出了抉择。与其在您死后在阿选的幽闭中死去，我宁愿和您一起死去。无能的我，已经任性地把戴国的未来推给了将在我死去后诞生的新的麒麟。

这是您不愿意看到的，是不应该发生的——比起戴国，我还是选择了骁宗大人。

上天本应该为此而责罚我，但是这却并未发生。上天眷顾了我，也就是眷顾了着被我所选择的您。

您是否想过，这到底是为什么吗……？

“——我就只是想起这件事而已。”

“是吗。”

实在是太过于温暖了。睡意涌了上来。

“困了吗？那就休息吧。”骁宗看了一眼被火焰映红的泰麒的脸庞。“明天不需要着急赶路。我们——再看看朱旌的演出吧。”

“……嗯。”

泰麒答应着，听着荆柏在火焰中发出的噼啪声响，闭上了眼睛。

吾使厉神占之兮，曰：“有志极而无旁。”  
“终危独以离异兮?曰：“君可思而不可恃。”


	4. 老安

回生勒住了缰绳。

眼前就是老安，暌违了一年之久的故乡。他抬头看着眼前的风景——故乡依然显得那样贫瘠。冬日的大山在发白的天空之下沉默无言，路边干枯的树枝上落满寒鸦，白雪覆盖了狭窄的田地。唯一让这幅风景有些活气的，就是从不远处的里中袅袅升起的炊烟。年节到了，人们应该是在为过节做准备吧。

“回生哥哥！”

回生低下了头，远远地，他看见野稻站在路边，朝着他兴奋地挥着手。

一年不见，她又长高了不少。

“基寮大人的墓前，前一天有人来过哦。”

回生下马的时候，野稻这样说。

回生愣了一愣，但也并没有觉得特别惊讶。这些年来，特地跑来为基寮上坟的人其实不少，大部分是他从前军中的同僚或部下。据说英章也来过，在墓前骂了好几声“你这笨蛋”之类的。

“都要过年了，这个季节来啊。是军人吗？”

野稻摇了摇头，抬头羡慕地注视着回生。

回生一身的戎装，牵马扶剑，看起来英姿挺拔。他不过是五年前参的军，因为基寮从前的部下们都很关照他的缘故，晋升得也挺快，现在已经是一个两司马了。

回生牵着马，朝着基寮的墓地走去，野稻跟在他身旁。

“回生哥哥——今年你也不回里去看看吗？”

“嗯，不回去了。回去反而麻烦。”

里中已经没有回生的亲人了。他在军队里待得很适应，几年来除了年节几乎不曾回乡，假如回来，也只是为了替基寮扫墓而已。他和家乡里的人依然不想有什么太深的瓜葛，因此，他总是来去匆匆。

野稻如今是唯一能把他和故乡系在一起的人。正如其名一般，她是如同散落田中的野稻一样的孤儿，父母死去时依然还嗷嗷待哺。她是从小就跟着回生长大的，如今快十三岁了。

他们一路说说走走，越过里，朝着白雪覆盖的群山走去，登上一处小小的高地，就走到了基寮的墓地前。

昔日的同僚和部下们为基寮立起了青石墓碑，加固了墓顶和坟丘，在原本光秃秃的墓两边的岩石地面上种上了松柏。那块无名的墓碑上，如今堂堂正正地写着“故戴国文州师将军基寮之墓”，但墓就是墓，再怎么豪华也一样显得凄清，总会长出荒草，落满白雪，大部分时候只有乌鸦与之为伴。

回生从袋子里拿出了备好的酒和祭品，在墓前点上了香，朝墓碑拜了三拜，野稻也学着他的样子朝墓碑叩拜。

……主公离开他已经这么多年了。

回生呆呆地注视着墓碑，心里依然觉得不可思议。

主公的模样已经渐渐在他回忆里变得有些模糊。那个浑身是血救下他父亲的军人，和躺在床榻上日益衰竭的病人，两张面孔混在一起，难以辨识。

唯一能清晰回忆的，依然只是主公唱过的歌。

“战城南，死郭北，野死不葬乌可食……”

回生自己也成为一个军人之后，才知道军队里这首歌的唱法和主公的唱法并不一样，——准确地说，每个人的调子都不太一样，但和主公唱过的调子全都显得差别巨大。他第一次用主公的调子唱这首歌时，还被人给耻笑了。

耻笑他的人是焉辛，她是他以前的伍长，是个性格直率得令人难以忍受的女人。她说回生把这首歌唱得太奇怪了。回生争辩说主公以前就是这样唱的时候，焉辛哈哈大笑，说他主公肯定是搞错了什么。

“按照这种唱法，这歌就不该叫战城南了。该叫思良臣才对。”

“这本来不就是歌词里的意思吗？”

“才不是呢。我们喜欢这首歌，是因为大家最终都会变成乌鸦吃的肉罢了。”

回生不能接受这种说法。按照这种说法，就连基寮大人最后也是乌鸦吃掉的肉，他经历的所有磨难和病痛都没有一丝丝意义——比起主公的死，回生更不能接受这个。

但是，焉辛却说这想法很蠢。“痛苦就是痛苦。为什么痛苦一定要有意义才行？非得给痛苦找个意义，只是因为你觉得自己受的苦决不能是白白受苦吧？这不是在和上天讨价还价吗？既然我们没有做错什么，那我们受苦就一定得是为了什么——世界上哪有这么好的事。大部分时候，我们就真的只是无计可施白白受苦罢了。”

回生因为这样的话勃然大怒，差点跳起来和自己的伍长打架，好不容易才被同僚给劝了下来。

回生无法认可焉辛。戴国幸存下来的人们，谁不曾吃过苦头，谁不曾遭受过折磨。所有的磨难一定都是有理由的——就好比戴国的磨难就是为了更好的将来，正是因为相信这一点，回生才会跟随着基寮的道路去参军的，豺狼虽然已经诛灭，但将来国家一定有用得到他的地方。

难道不是为了这一天，基寮才把回生一直带在身边的吗？

——至少，在那时，回生依然是如此相信的。

“回生哥哥……”野稻小心翼翼地在回生身边开口了。“今天里家里也会做饺子。你要不要来吃呢？”

回生哼了一声。但与其说他不屑回答，还不如说他不知道该怎么回答野稻。

“……里正他们，都说很想你呢。”

野稻还在眼巴巴地看着回生，回生知道，野稻是多么期盼着他能够在老安再多留一阵子。他叹了口气。

“我已经说过，我不回里了。晚饭也不用吃了。”

“可是……”

“我在路上吃过了，没关系。”

野稻转了转眼珠。

“这样吧。我把饺子拿过来。我们在这里吃吧。也陪基寮大人一起吃。”

回生回头望着野稻。

“不行吗？”野稻歪着头看着回生，“这样基寮大人也会开心的呀。”

回生目不转睛地看着少女，随即苦笑起来。以往，他一定会找个理由回绝野稻的吧，但是今天，他不忍心。

——毕竟，这也许是很长时间里他最后一次和她在一起了。

“好吧。那就这样。你去拿吧。我等在这里。”

“真的？回生哥哥，你不会趁机跑掉吧？”

“真的，我不走。”

野稻跳起来，朝村庄跑去了。

回生注视了野稻的背影一阵子，然后又回过头，注视着基寮的墓碑。

墓碑沉默着，回生也沉默着。

——早些年，他站在墓碑前，总是有很多事、很多事要告诉主公。

台甫回来了。

主上回来了。

阿选被打倒了。

自己也成了一名军人了。

可是——如今，看着那冰冷的碑文，回生却觉得无话可说。

……为什么会变成这样子呢。

过了好一阵子，野稻挎着一个小篮子，连跑带跳地回来了。看见回生果然还站在那里，她的脸上绽出了笑容。

她跑到回生身旁，打开了篮子，从里面取出了碗筷和热腾腾的饺子。

“碗里还有饺子汤。里正说了，吃这个身上才会暖和起来。”她说着，手脚麻利地张罗起来，在墓碑前铺好了粗麻布。“坐这里吃吧。”

回生接过了碗筷。热乎乎的饺子味道当然要比冷冰冰的干粮滋味好。仔细一咬，饺子里除了荠菜，还有些许肉的鲜美滋味。

那么，老安终于吃得上肉了吗。

但是，看着身旁野稻狼吞虎咽的样子，就知道这大概还是能在年节时享受的特别待遇。

回生忍不住回头又看着墓碑。

过去的自己，一定会产生“主公所受的苦难，一定是为了今日的自己，以及野稻这样的孩子能吃上饱饭”这样的想法。

可是，这样的想法甫一产生，焉辛那冰冷的嘲笑就回响起来。

——你只是对白白受苦这个事实觉得不甘罢了。

现在想起来，回生也觉得很奇妙。当初基寮刚刚到村中的时候，明明满身是伤，也并不显得意气消沉。他拼了命地帮助村民，救助回生的父亲，一直说着准备东山再起，那时候他即使非常辛苦也想要康复，只要稍微身体好一些就要爬起来练剑，结果搞得伤口又全部裂开。回生怕他身体支撑不住，他却和回生说这一切都没什么了不起，以前还遇到过更艰苦的事情，但是挺过去之后，想起来不觉得难过，只会觉得愉快。所以，要是这一关挺过去了，以后也会变得很愉快的。

为了说明这一点，基寮还告诉回生一些军队里有趣的事情。他说，比起轻松的任务，有时候士兵们反而更喜欢要吃一点苦头、更艰难的任务，如果能完成挑战，士气会更加高涨，士兵们也会更加尊敬给自己苦头吃的上司。

“这样想想，难道不是很奇妙吗？”基寮笑着对回生说，“虽然我们经常说，人都是好逸恶劳的，可是有时候我反而觉得，人特别喜欢给自己找点苦头吃。为了自己的目的，有时吃得苦头越多，反而会越发开心，觉得更有成就感，因此放着捷径和安逸不要，一定要给自己寻些麻烦事做。世上的生灵，没有听说如同人一样会这般自寻烦恼的。可是或许正是因为这样，人才成了万物之灵长吧？”

回生认为基寮的说法完全没有错。陪伴、照看基寮很辛苦，拼命从村民那里（他自以为地）保护基寮很辛苦，翻山越岭跑去石林观报信也很辛苦——但是，这些痛苦的事情当时并没有让回生觉得无法忍受。因为他深深相信，越是艰苦，未来的报偿就会越丰厚——基寮会恢复健康，带着他一同上阵杀敌；基寮所受的冤屈，石林观一定会替他伸张。甚至不如说，越是苦痛越好，唯有这样，回生才能相信自己是拼过命的。

——人其实是喜爱艰辛的动物。

饺子吃完了，碗筷被整齐地放进了篮子里。野稻收拾好了之后，就在回生身旁坐了下来，完全没有想要离开的意思。

回生叹了口气。

“野稻，你回去吧。天快黑了，会很冷的。”

野稻撅起了嘴，“那你不冷吗？”

“我衣服厚，不打紧的。”

“那我也不打紧。”

“这怎么成，我是军人。”

“这有什么了不起的——我也要做军人，和你一样。”

回生情不自禁回头看着野稻，野稻也带着倔强的神情看着他。

这对话似曾相识——很久之前，回生自己也曾经在基寮面前这样说过吧。

我也要和你一样，拿起刀剑，杀敌卫国。

基寮只是苦笑着。

“当兵很苦哦。”

“我不怕苦。”——回生骄傲地回答着。“你不是说，人就是喜欢吃苦吗？”

基寮脸上的苦笑扩大了。

“——但是，那只是存在于自己还有选择的前提之下呀。”

他轻声这样说着。

“如果没有选择，那就只是受苦罢了。”

……后来回生才听说，焉辛过去曾经有过一个孩子——准确地说，是差一点有过。她和丈夫通过祈祷在里木上结了果，可是这时候村庄却被妖魔侵扰了，逃出去之后，那地方的道路又因为土匪作乱和阿选军队的讨伐而封闭起来，等到隔了一年，好不容易想方设法回到村子里一看，里木早已经枯萎了。还没诞生的孩子早就死在了树下，枯萎的卵果里还存留着小小的骸骨。

——这孩子还没有诞生，没做任何事就夭折了。他受的苦又是为了谁，为了什么。

——就像是为了受尽磨难而来到这世界上一样。

因为怎么想都得不出答案，焉辛就这样成了一个愤世嫉俗的人。

回生晋升为两司马之后，焉辛还是一个伍长，毕竟她那个脾气，没有多少人会喜欢。后来更是听说她因为和其他人发生争执，被从军队里开除了。

争执的原因是有人提出来说，军中不应该再唱战城南这样的歌了。这样的歌，“太颓丧”。

这个人还说，戴国人民所受的苦难，一定是上天所给予戴国的试炼。唯有挺过这试炼，戴国才能成为富强的国家。戴国如今做到了，应该自豪才对，那就更不该继续唱战城南这样的歌了。

可是，这样的话却惹恼了焉辛，她朝那人扑过去，不由分说便开始殴打他。

回生知道她的愤怒为何而来。

枯萎的卵果中残留的小小骸骨，成百上千这样的小小的骸骨，难道就只是你口中所谓的“试炼”吗？

就是因为讨厌这样的事，所以焉辛才那么反对“所有痛苦都是有意义的”这种说法吧？

回生不知道后来焉辛去了哪里，但是他知道，她的话在自己心中种下了种子。

“回生哥哥……”

不知何时，野稻已经靠在了回生的胳膊上。也许是因为冷，也许是害怕他就这样一走了之。

“什么？”

“再唱唱吧。"野稻抬起头来说，“战城南那首歌。我好久没听哥哥你唱过啦。”

“那歌不吉利。”

“可是，军队里的人都在唱啊。而且前一天来上坟的人也唱过。”

那是自然的，来给基寮上坟的部下、同僚们，很多人都会唱这首歌。但是……

“你不是说，来上坟的并不是士兵吗？”

“嗯，不是。是两个神农。”

“神农也唱这歌？”

“对。其中一个人唱了。而且一开始我没听出来。他唱的和其他人的不太一样。倒是很像哥哥你唱的。”

回生回过头来，目不转睛地看着野稻。

“真的？”

基寮死去的时候，野稻还很小。她没有听过基寮的歌，但回生时常把从基寮那里学来的战城南唱给她听。

老安的人都说这太奇怪了，太不吉利了。一个小孩子把这么晦气的歌唱给另一个小孩子听。但是野稻却喜欢得不得了，经常缠着基寮给她唱，她自己也跟着唱。不过，回生离开去当兵后，野稻好像慢慢把这首歌给忘掉了，大概是因为来给基寮上坟的人也好、路过的士兵也好，唱的都是另一个调子的战城南。

——也就是说，这个世上，除了回生之外，还有人记得基寮那调子奇怪的战城南吗？

“那个人是从哪儿来的，长什么样子？”

“我不知道。我前一天想着，哥哥你快要回来给基寮大人扫墓了，就想跑过来先拔拔杂草、打扫一下积雪。可是过来的时候，发现已经有人在那儿了，那两个神农站在墓前，其中有个人就在唱歌。我没敢过去问他们哪里来的。过了一会儿，他们就走了。”野稻说着，脸红了，好像为自己的胆怯觉得不好意思。“但是我还记得他唱的歌。哥哥，你再唱一遍吧，我一准能认出来。”

野稻眼中充满了恳求之色，回生无法拒绝她。毕竟——他心知肚明，这也许是最后一次给她唱歌了。

回生低唱了起来。

“为我谓乌：且为客豪！“

野稻跟着唱了起来。

”野死谅不葬，腐肉安能去子逃？……“

那个神农也许是退伍的老兵吧。

或许他以前也和基寮认识吧。

回生闭上了眼睛。

——现在回想起来，回生其实已经明白，当初自己为什么会那么愤怒，为什么会一门心思地认定，是胆怯而卑劣的村民们合谋在食物里下毒害死了主公，无论茂休怎么和他解释，他都拒绝相信。

他拒绝相信，是因为他无法接受主公的死没有任何意义。

主公的死，和他身前受的一切折磨，还有父亲的死，自己的艰辛，所有人的艰辛，这一切绝不能是毫无缘由的。

因此，他宁愿相信主公是被人害死的——而要是他不死，他受的磨难一定是为了有朝一日让他涅槃重生，为了让他能够带着回生一起走上疆场。

……尽管事实就摆在眼前。

基寮最后躺在病榻上无法起身时，他是不是还能把自己的苦痛转化为某种期待，从中获得满足呢。

他看着自己竭尽全力救助的村民还是在寒冬和妖魔的袭击中死去。

他看着自己拼命救下来的回生的父亲还是挣扎着逝去。

他知道自己再也不能去寻找同伴，帮助主上夺回鸿基。

他受的苦没有意义——就只是苦而已。

他就要死了，在死前，他已经无能为力，已经死心了。他只能留下那样含恨的遗言。

“至少，把台甫……”

可是，麒麟不也是人民的化身吗？

人民受的苦也没有意义——就只是苦而已。

主公的死，就只是为了让他能够被当作是主上的替身，让前来寻找的骁宗部下们绝望，放弃继续搜寻他的念头。

他的死的价值仅止于此。

随着年岁渐大，回生也开始慢慢知道、并且能够理解和体会当初茂休这些他所看不上的“大人”们的想法。他甚至开始明白，如果主公还活着，说不定会赞同他们的做法。

但越是这样想，回生反而越觉得难以接受。

因为这太残酷了。

所以，他开始说服自己，基寮的死，一定是为了不让其他人死去。

一定是为了让他和野稻这样的孩子能活下去，坐在他的墓碑前，心满意足的分享饺子。

可是……

焉辛的话越来越频繁地在他心中回响起来。

——你只是在讨价还价罢了。

——你只是不能接受他平白死去的事实罢了。

——你只是不甘心罢了。

说白了，自己和几年前那个一心相信主公是被人害死的满心怨愤的孩子，并没有任何差别。

“回生哥哥……”

听到野稻有些惶然的声音，回生才意识到自己哭了。

泪水在脸上的感觉是那么地冰冷。

离开主公的坟墓的时候，回生曾经对自己下过命令，以后再怎么也不许哭了，不管多么痛苦也不行。

那时候他依然是认为忍受痛苦是一种值得骄傲的事情。

是的，主上回来了，台甫也回来了，要是基寮泉下有知，一定会倍感欣慰。可是，不管是基寮生前遭受的折磨，还是回生忍住的眼泪，对此都毫无贡献。

基寮死了。

不管回生再怎么试图说服自己，基寮的死，并不能让其他人——哪怕一个人不会死去。

他受的苦，不会让其他人受的苦减少半分。

回生的父亲的死也是如此。

所有戴国的人民所受的苦也是如此。

即便问上成百上千遍“为什么”“为何是我”，这也不会有任何答案。

基寮的绝望，不能转化为幸存下来的人们的希望。

相信自己的苦难一定是有缘由、有意义的，已经是人们最后所能抓住的救命稻草。如果不这样想、这不这么安慰自己，这份痛苦、这份不公要怎么才能让人忍受得了。

——既然如此，人们凭什么不能嚎啕……

回生赶紧抬起袖子来擦擦脸，他抬头看，月亮就要从山边升起来了。

他站了起来。

野稻也站了起来，茫然地看着回生。

“哥哥……“

“我要走了。”

野稻拉住了回生的袖子。她仿佛预感到了什么一样。

“哥哥，你明年还会回来吗？”

回生低头看着野稻，女孩的眼睛里有层朦胧的水汽。

——本来，回生早就打算过一去不归。系住他的，究竟是主公的孤坟，还是野稻期盼的眼神，他并不清楚。为了明白这一点，他这次才回来，和野稻、也和主公做最后的道别。  
他无法对野稻撒谎——他不能再回来了。一再地从死者身上寻求意义，要求他们给予意义支撑自己，那是不道德的、是对死者不公正的。

可是，就像是昔日自己在基寮身上寻求着意义一样，如今野稻也在从他身上寻求着意义。回生根本说不出来这是好还是不好，但是他现在终于可以理解，当初基寮接过自己细心磨好的刀时脸上的表情意味着什么。

“我……”

回生蹲了下来，握住了野稻的手。

“我总有一天会回来的。”

话一出口，眼泪就从野稻眼睛里滚落了下来。她是个聪明的女孩子，她知道回生这话是什么意思。

回生还需要很长的时间才能真正理解和面对基寮的死。

在此之前，他无法再回故乡了。

回生跃上了马背。

在他背后，他听见野稻在哭泣着。哭着哭着，她又开始大声唱起歌来。

“梁筑室，何以南？何以北？……”

曲调在哭声中扭曲了。她放开了嗓门，越唱越不像基寮那曲调优美的歌谣，越唱越像是其他士兵们会唱的那粗野的、放浪的、不成调的歌。

那些来看望基寮的人们所唱的歌。

“禾黍不获君何食？愿为忠臣安可得？……”

“你们能不能闭嘴，唱的难听死啦！”

基寮听着顶头上司英章大声发出的抱怨，忍不住露出了苦笑。他放下了酒碗，从篝火旁边烂醉如泥的士兵当中走了过去。有些人还正在抱在一起，大声地唱着《战城南》——歪曲八扭的调子别说有多刺耳了。可是唱一段，大家就笑一段，气氛颇为热烈。英章表面上不高兴，可是其实还是颇得其乐的吧？

基寮朝着自己的营帐走了一半，猛然停住了脚步。有人坐在路旁的岩石上，嘴里也哼唱着歌曲。仔细一听，也是战城南，但是调子和其他人都不太一样。基寮还蛮喜欢这个奇怪的调子的。

他忍不住朝着那人多走了几步，想要问问那是从哪儿学来的，突然就看到一头野兽从阴影中猛地站了起来，朝自己露出了威胁的獠牙。基寮吓了一跳，随即才发现那是雪白的驺虞。再一抬头，坐在岩石上独自唱着战城南的，不是骁宗还能是谁。

基寮急忙朝着骁宗鞠身。“骁宗大人，是您啊。”

骁宗笑了起来。“是基寮吗？不喝酒了吗？”

“喝够啦。”基寮抬起头来看着白发红眼的主公，“骁宗大人唱的是《战城南》吗？”

“唱得很差劲吧。”骁宗说，不过基寮看得出来骁宗兴致很高，多半也喝了不少。

“没有那回事。只是觉得骁宗大人的调子好像和其他人不太一样啊。”

骁宗笑了起来。“这是我在黄海的时候和黄朱们学到的。”

基寮睁大了眼睛。“这是黄朱的歌？”

“不，这首歌本来就是从昆仑传来的。但是，这歌以前被禁止唱过。后来再唱起来的时候，调子就变了。大概是因为人们忘记了从前的曲调，又重新编过了吧。黄朱说他们也是从山客那里学来的。不知道这是不是这歌本来的样子呢？听得多了，也就会唱了。”

基寮点了点头。“原来如此。为什么会被禁止唱呢？”

骁宗笑了起来。“这不是显而易见的吗。因为不吉利，所以才不许唱的吧。但是，这是事实啊。”

“事实……”基寮情不自禁地发出了谓叹。他明白骁宗的意思。

这首歌唱的是毫无意义的死亡。没有豪情，没有壮志，没有歌颂，只是自嘲着自己毫无意义的痛苦和死亡的人们的歌。

有些人听了肯定不会高兴。

"……说到底，人是能受苦的，但决不能接受平白地受苦。唱着战城南的士兵们，自嘲自己的牺牲会毫无意义的士兵们，内心里不也一样渴望自己是被思念的良臣吗？“

“基寮是这样以为的吗？”

“骁宗大人不觉得吗？”

骁宗笑了笑。

“是啊——如果只是普通人这样想，那还没什么，这也是人之常情啊。可是如果身居高位者故意要人们这样想，这就是一种邪恶。”

“邪恶？”

“对。告诉所有人今日遭受的苦难，一定是为了明天更加美好；今日人民忍受的痛楚，一定是为了将来所有人能有安定富足的生活，听起来是多么崇高——但这是谎言吧？只有这样才能安抚心中充满了不甘的人民，但这根本改变不了人们在平白受难的事实。“

“——原来如此。”基寮点了点头。

"黄朱那儿还有一个版本的战城南，你知道吗？同样是山客留下的，不过只留下了词句，没有歌曲。'士卒涂草莽，将军空尔为。乃知兵者是凶器，圣人不得已而用之"。”

"这和我们的歌意思差不多吧。”

"是啊。”骁宗说着，脸上露出了那种偶尔会让他身边的人感到害怕的表情。“人们被强加的痛苦，本来就没有任何意义。强行为这种痛苦赋予意义，好让被牺牲者变为崇高的奉献者，将受难者奉为自愿的英雄。——这是歇斯底里的伪善。我们既然是军人，更应该牢记这一点才对。”

所以《战城南》才一定要唱下去才行啊，基寮想着。

“那么，恕属下不情之请——骁宗大人，您能继续唱下去吗？我想学着唱一下。”他这样说。

骁宗吃了一惊，霸气转眼就消失了。他看着基寮。“你要学？”

“对啊。”基寮笑着说，“这样好的曲调，我想把这歌传下去。——将来，要是又有人不许人们唱这首歌、记得这歌了，换成原来的曲调，说不定还能唱下去呢。”

“我唱得可不好。”

“没关系，属下通音律，倒是可以给润色一下。”

骁宗笑了起来。他清了清嗓子。

“思子良臣，良臣诚可思……”

朝行出攻，暮不夜归。


	5. 僧人塔

“蒿里，你看前面。”

骑在计都背上的泰麒抬起了头，随即睁大了眼睛。

仿佛是受到了上天的眷顾，这一路走来都是风雪连天，但偏偏走到垂州境内的时候，天突然放晴了。朝着前方看去，泰麒能够看到蓝天下被海角所包围的、闪着粼粼波光的大海。半圆形的海湾深处是帆樯林立的海港，围绕着海港的，则是被白雪覆盖的城镇。海角两侧的山丘迤逦而下，挡住了北方的寒风，将海港和城镇都环抱在其中。

“那就是磅磄了。”骁宗笑着说。

“真漂亮啊。”泰麒点了点头。

戴国只有三个不冻港，维系着它与其他国家的海上往来与贸易。靠近虚海的磅磄是其中比较小的一个。几年前，垂州备受妖魔蹂躏，海上航路也被迫中止。但如今，光看停泊在港口的船舶就知道，如今的磅磄已经重获生机。从庆国运来的粮食和白端茶都是从这里进口到戴国的。

他们飞过了港口，朝着城镇边上的一座小山飞去。远远地，泰麒就窥见了黑白两色的山林中露出的依着山势建起来的黄色建筑。

“骁宗主上，那就是……”

骁宗点了点头。

“那就是碧海寺。”

他们在碧海寺的山门前降了下来。寺院的黄墙外种满了踯躅花，若非是寒冬，景色应该很美。山门有三道，中间的大门紧闭着，只有侧门开了，那里已经有一位年岁较长、留着长须的僧人等候着。他默不作声地朝骁宗和泰麒一鞠身，从骁宗和泰麒手中接过了计都和罗睺的缰绳。看到驺虞们都很顺服，泰麒吃了一惊，随后才发现这位僧人手中握着玛瑙做的念珠。光是看这念珠和知客僧不卑不亢、近乎冷淡的模样，都知道这寺院应该非同一般。

骁宗开口了。“敢问仲宣闍梨……”

“闍梨已经在等候二位。请随我来。”

跟着骁宗和那位知客僧走过山门时，泰麒忍不住抬头看去。碧海寺的院墙筑得很高，墙顶竟然有垛口，隔着一段距离还有类似于马面的构造，与其说是院墙，更像是城墙。看到泰麒惊讶的模样，骁宗忍不住笑了。

"蒿里是第一次来佛教寺庙吗？"

泰麒摇了摇头。“在常世是第一次。这里的佛寺，都要筑这么高的墙吗？”

“碧海寺不太一样。它建在海边，得要防备海盗和妖魔。这座寺院在国家动荡的时候经常庇护来避难的民众，因此威望很高。“

走进山门后一看，寺院前方是建筑在垒土高台之上的木制的金堂，四阿那平缓地向四周伸展的模样与众不同。周围看起来则是僧房，中间连以橫廊。庭院是用青砖石铺成的，看起来朴素而肃穆。泰麒对佛教所知不多，从前在蓬莱时除了参加法事之类，也很少会去佛寺。碧海寺的格局这和他在蓬莱见过的寺庙也不太一样，或许是更像昆仑佛寺，也就是人们所说的都市伽蓝吧？

有一位年老的僧人正候在庭院中，此时急步迎上来，朝骁宗和泰麒合十，深深鞠身。

“主上、台甫——未能远迎失礼了。信中知晓二位如今正在微服，所以也不敢多有惊动……”

骁宗和朝僧人拱手还礼。“是仲宣闍梨吧？突兀前来打扰，真是抱歉。但是，我想着无论如何应当把衣钵归还给檀法寺的僧人，所以知道闍梨驻锡在此，便造次前来拜访了。……”

“主上哪里话……”

他们来到了客堂之中，骁宗取下了身后的包袱，将其两手奉上，递给了年老的僧人。

仲宣低下了头，接过包袱，打开了它。

包袱中是一套法衣。比起寻常僧人所穿的僧衣、更加像是布甲的一套法衣——那正是檀法寺僧人会穿的法衣。

这套法衣非常破旧，布料上残留着黑色的痕迹和撕裂的破口。

——尽管早就已经听骁宗说过了缘由，泰麒依然忍不住稍稍战栗了一下。

法衣原来的主人是檀法寺的僧人法正。李斋打算掩护着骁宗离开戴国、去雁国求援时，法正将这套僧衣给予了骁宗，用来给他乔装打扮，因为檀法寺僧人本来就会携带武器、穿戴得如布甲一样厚重，这样的打扮最不容易引人怀疑。

然而，骁宗等人的行踪还是被阿选察觉了。就在被阿选的“王师”追击的过程中，酆都在骁宗怀中牺牲了。

——那法衣上残留的黑色痕迹，会是酆都的血吗？

骁宗被俘之后，这套僧服当然是被扒了下来。但是，阿选的傀儡们只知道机械地奉行他的命令，因为号令是让骁宗“完完整整”地押送去鸿基，这套衣服也没有被丢弃。待到弘始九年十月平乱之后，有人竟然在库房里又发现了被扔在角落里的僧衣。

骁宗想把僧衣还给法正。然而，这已经做不到了。在战争中，墨帜的檀法寺僧人们没有幸存下来的。

——檀法寺也是一样。寺院被阿选的军队攻下，焚成了白地。幸存下来的僧人们四处流散。因为檀法寺本来就行事隐秘，事后更难以追踪僧人们的行迹，骁宗费了很大的力气才察知仲宣在碧海寺驻锡，因此这次出行特地找上门来，奉还法正的僧衣。

年老的僧人抚摸着那破旧的僧衣，他的手微微颤抖着，最后长长地叹了一口气，举起袖子遮住了脸。

“……失礼了。无常变灭，本该堪破，但毕竟修行不足啊。……”

骁宗点了点头。“能将僧衣归还，我也就了却一桩心事了。闍梨以前与法正相识吗？”

仲宣摇了摇头。“不认识。说来惭愧，老朽虽然曾经是檀法寺的班首之一，但檀法寺原来有僧众数百人，后来不啻泰半的年轻人都去追随了墨帜……”

泰麒听得出老僧人口气中的无奈和痛心。他看向骁宗——骁宗只是垂目合十。

“我也是因为年老体弱，不得不寄身在此，但幸好证智和尚愿意收留——这位就是碧海寺的主持。”

拿着玛瑙念珠的长须僧人朝着骁宗和泰麒微微颔首，泰麒吃了一惊。原来以为是知客僧的人，没想到竟然其实就是主持。证智有种淡然、圆滑到近乎冷漠的气质，泰麒觉得他与其说是个僧人，更像是一位年长的官吏。

“正如仲宣和尚所言，因为二位是微服前来，所以无法开中门迎接主上和台甫，实在失礼。此外——”

证智和尚看向泰麒。“听说台甫乃是出生在蓬莱的胎果。既然如此，鄙寺有一物还想请台甫过目。若是二位愿意留下，可在寺中盘桓一夜。鄙寺尚有素斋、客房，可以招待二位。”

骁宗看向泰麒，泰麒知道他在征询自己的意见。或许是因为证智那过于超然、近乎无礼的态度，泰麒心中涌起了好奇。他轻轻点了点头。骁宗转头看向证智和尚。

“……如此便叨扰了。”

仲宣和证智和尚引着泰麒和骁宗朝碧海寺深处走去。在金堂为中心的主院两侧，还有几个院落，依着山势层层坐落着，规模大得超出了想象，难怪可以在战乱时庇护民众。看到这幅情景，泰麒忍不住开口了。

“碧海寺也像檀法寺一样施药救民吗？”

回答泰麒的是证智和尚。

“并非如此。檀法寺以修行为主。但是碧海寺是一座学问为主的寺院。寺中也大多都是学问僧，并不练武、施药。”

那就像是寺院里的研究所之类的吗？泰麒想着。

“那么，闍梨来此驻锡，是因为两寺是同一宗派吗？”

仲宣笑了：“碧海寺是学问寺，因此是数宗并弘的。至于我为何要来此——主持要让您看的东西会解答您的疑问。”

他们走过了讲堂和配殿。眼前出现的一座两层的建筑物，看起来和寺院里其他建筑物都不相同，它没有金堂那么巨大的斗拱，屋顶用的是黑瓦，鸱吻高高翘起的样子看起来也很奇特。

“这里是碧海寺的藏经阁。若说其他寺院的中心是金堂或是佛塔，碧海寺的中心则是这座藏经阁。也仅仅只有在碧海寺，知藏是由主持——也就是证智和尚兼任的。”仲宣如此介绍道，”若说为什么——因为这里是戴国佛寺的基础。”

这里莫非是祖庭吗，感到惊讶的泰麒问到。

“当然并非如此。碧海寺以前叫做真如寺，后来才改名的。这其中当然是有缘由的……”

此时证智已经打开了藏经阁的大门，垂手立在门口，请泰麒和骁宗进去。

藏经楼里分为了好些个房间。每个房间里都立满了高高的书架，从新到旧的经卷积简充栋。证智和仲宣引着泰麒和骁宗一直走到了最里面的房间。

这个房间四壁也是书架。书架四周垂下了深红色的树枝，——泰麒知道那是圣木曼兑，王宫的书库里也有同样的东西，以前正赖曾经教过他，那是只有在黄海生长的植物，被黄朱们称为挺木牙交。这种树的树枝放在书籍周围，不管过上多少年，书籍都不会有虫蛀咬，纸张也会保存得和新的一样。

但是这房间里最引人注目的，是摆放在房间中央的两个巨大的木箱。这两个木箱看起来年代远久了，颜色很深。

“这是……”

证智转过身看着泰麒。“这是蓬莱之物。”

泰麒吃了一惊。

“蓬莱来的?莫非……是从虚海上漂来的?”

“正是。这间房子里的佛典经书，都是出自此二箱中。这是为戴国的佛学奠定基础的宝物。”

“我可以看一下吗？”泰麒忍不住轻声喊到。

“台甫请自便。”

泰麒拿起了离他最近的书架上的一卷经文。那经文看起来确实非常古老，但因为有圣木曼兑护持的缘故，纸张依然柔韧，稍硬的封皮上写着《大毘卢遮那成佛神变加持经》。翻开来一看，里面是用漂亮的字体手抄写而成的经文，全是汉字，就和泰麒曾经见过的奶奶的《妙法莲华经》差不多。即便对于现在的泰麒来说，这些经文也显得过于诘屈聱牙，很难明白意思。

他已经知道，因为体内那个神奇的翻译机能，有时候听见的词语和看见的词语完全是两回事，这一点到了现在偶尔还让他在阅读时遇上麻烦。就拿称呼来说——他一直以为骁宗用来自称的都是“我”，但是后来看到骁宗写下的东西，他才知晓骁宗对官员们说话时其实是以“孤”来自称的。

不过，对于常世的僧侣来说，这些语言反而才是语意清晰的吧。

“但是，这完全也可能是昆仑来的啊。”泰麒抬起头来看着两位僧人，“为何说这是来自蓬莱的呢？”

证智和仲宣对望了一眼。“台甫请看这个。”证智说着，从旁边的架子上又取下了一个木匣子，从里面取出了一本薄薄的小册子，递给泰麒。泰麒一触摸就知道，和经书不一样，这册子是戴国自产的纸张。

“此事说来话长。之前已经告台甫知，鄙寺原来的名字是真如寺。彼时，佛教刚从芳国传来，我国的寺庙草创之际，既无经书，又无律典。这样下去，或许，教义有朝一日就会消亡吧。但是，恰巧就在那时从虚海上漂来了这两个木箱——同时出现的还有一位海客僧人。”

“海客僧人?”

“正是。他和木箱在大海上漂流，被磅磄港出港的商船救起，最后送到了真如寺。依靠着木箱中的佛典指引，戴国的佛教终于得以发展起来。为了纪念此事，真如寺便改名为碧海寺了。他自言自己是蓬莱人，会昆仑、蓬莱的语言，但我们自然是听不懂的，只能靠笔谈。笔谈的实录与他后来自作的传，都在这本小册子里了。”

泰麒匆忙翻开了那本册子，不禁愕然。小册子后半部的文字，大半仍以汉文写就，但其中夹杂着的——确实是日语，但却并非是他熟悉的日语。

——那是古文课上的语言。

“那位海客僧人……是什么时候到这里的?”

“屈指算起，应该是将近一千三百年前的事情了吧。这位僧人漂流至此时年龄已经甚大，他写下这篇文字之后便郁郁而终了。”

泰麒呆然地低头看着小册子。

——一千三百年前。

为何这位僧人会携带经书，漂流到常世来呢。

证智朝着泰麒点了点头。“台甫既然今晚要在鄙寺盘桓，可以将这本册子拿去仔细阅读。册子中所记载之事，皆关乎昆仑、蓬莱，我们不大懂得。但既然台甫是生自蓬莱，应当会明白吧。”

泰麒拿着那本薄薄的小册子，抬头看向骁宗——骁宗朝他微微笑了一笑。

骁宗和泰麒扮做普通的香客，和僧人们一起吃了午饭。寄居这座寺院里的僧人，比泰麒想的还要多，放眼看去，食堂里穿各色僧衣的都有。那都是专程前来碧海寺精研经卷的人吗？

午饭之后，仲宣将二人引到了客房，但不久之后证智便把骁宗给叫走了，说是金堂中为了年节要挂灯笼，需要人帮忙。香客在寺院里不能吃白食，也得出劳力相报才行——尽管如此，证智指使起戴国的国君干活时那一脸的理所当然还是让泰麒吃惊，这位和尚到底是何许人啊？

骁宗也吃了一惊，不过他说既然这是规矩就得照办，就去金堂帮忙搭梯子了。泰麒也被叫去洒扫，完事后正是僧侣们的晚课时间，金堂里诵经声隔着院落传进了客舍。

泰麒坐在廊下，那本小册子摊开在他膝上。

那位漂流到常世的蓬莱僧人，法名是慧行。

出身何处、为何出家，他都没有说。

他只是这么记述着——养老元年，他四十二岁时，以多治比县守为首，跟随吉备真备和阿倍仲麻吕等人，坐第八次遣唐船，从难波(今大阪)起航向大唐东都进发。

泰麒闭上了眼睛。遣唐使、鉴真、渡海——这些对于他来说，曾经也只是书本上的几行文字记述罢了。然而，如今在远离蓬莱的地方，面对着慧行的自述，他却在和那一千三百年前经历了这一切的古人对谈。

慧行说，他在大唐待了整整十八年。他先是去了长安的大兴善寺，之后又曾前往青州龙兴寺。和他同行的学问僧玄昉深研学问，获得唐朝皇帝赏识，最后获传衣钵，但是慧行天资本来平庸，无法像玄昉那般光芒四射。在唐十八年间，他在各地寺庙流转，除了抄写经书什么都没有做。待到唐开元二十二年时，共计完成《大日经》、《金刚顶经》等经书120部，400多卷；又有律典、经论、章疏、传记等146部，600多卷。

开元二十二年（天平六年），慧行把多年来抄写的经书装在十个大箱中，跟随第九次遣唐使多治比广成等一行，从苏州出发，准备回日本。船队共有四艘船只，慧行坐在判官平郡广成的第三艘船。

——然而，船只从苏州出发后不久既遭风暴。当时的海船如果遇上暴风雨，经常将经书抛掷到海中，以求神佛原谅、庇佑。慧行知道，开元八年，印度僧人不空来长安，不幸于海上逢暴风，就曾经投其经本于海中——那可是他从天竺带来的无比宝贵的十万颂金刚经啊。果然，水手要求慧行将他在大唐花费十八年时间抄写的经书，全数抛洒进大海里。

慧行说什么也不肯这样做。

那是他十八年的人生，是他人生意义所系。

但一个年老体衰的僧人，又怎么能够阻拦得了身强体壮的水手，不顾慧行的哀求哭喊，一箱接着一箱的经书被抛入波涛翻涌的海中。

漆黑的海浪吞噬着真言轨赞、胎藏金刚、祖师画像、字字吃尽了经书上的文字。一切众生皆具如来智慧德相但因妄想执着不能证得智入三世悉皆平等其身充满一切世间观三千大千世界乃至有有如芥子许如寒得火如裸者得衣如子得母如渡得船……

待到最后剩下的两箱经书也要被倒入海里的时候，慧行用绳索把自己和木箱捆在了一起，跳进了海里。

波涛将他抛上天空，又压入海底。

但不管如何，慧行都死死抓住那两箱经文，无论如何也不放手。不知何时便失去了意识。

——等他醒来之后，他发现自己已经到了一个全然陌生的世界里。

慧行一开始以为自己漂流到了新罗，又或者漂到了蛮夷所在的南地，此地看似如唐，文字相同，但语言却殊异，人们有着颜色奇特的头发和眼睛，仔细询问制度礼仪等，只知诸国有天子，不知天下有皇帝，似乎还在行着周制。虽有人学习佛法，却困于无明，全然不得要领。直到和真如寺的僧侣们笔谈之后，他才知道，自己所在即非唐国，又非新罗，而是完完全全、从未听闻过的异界。

那个时候，慧行便知道，自己已经永远回不去了。

回不去了——不管是被称作扶桑的故土，还是生活了十八年的唐土。

他是一个被放逐之人，余生只能在这陌生的国度里生存。

和他一起漂流来的经书也是如此。他曾经多么期盼着将自己亲手抄写的经文携带会故乡，在那里静待智慧开花散叶，然而这也已经做不到了。

——既然如此，自己的六十年人生，又是为了什么。

慧行的自述，到这里就结束了。

他的文字粗糙又平淡。

从笔谈里，泰麒知道，一开始慧行无论怎样也不同意这里的僧侣打开木箱取阅经卷，或许是害怕同样缺少经卷的本地僧人会设法截留他那好不容易保留、拯救下来的经卷。他那时，或许还想着要设法回去。

到底是慧行最终想开了，将本来要携回故国的经卷向真如寺的僧人们公开了呢，还是在他死后，经卷的去向已经无法由他决定了呢。

——泰麒深深地叹了一口气。

他站了起来，朝着院落之外走去。证智和尚正站在院门口，就好象正在等待他一样。

泰麒将小册子双手递还给了证智。“多谢和尚。我已经读完了。”

证智默不作声地接过去，一如既往地，只是态度稍显冷淡地点了点头。

“我还有一事想问。慧行僧去世之后，是否葬在此地呢？”

“正是如此。”

“我想看看他的葬地。”

证智似乎根本不觉得意外，只是伸出了手。

“——请随我来。”

泰麒跟着证智走出了院落，朝着后山走去。沿路上，只听得证智手腕上的念珠碰撞，发出清脆的声音。寺庙后方有一道石阶，上面的积雪已经扫净，上了石阶后有一条小路，穿过竹林，通向一座小小的窣堵波。

那窣堵波很老了。上面曾经雕刻着的佛像、铭文，已经模糊不清。塔顶也已经倾歪，就如同被积雪压垮了身体一般。

“慧行就葬在这里。”

泰麒目不斜视地看着那个古老的窣堵波。它那倾斜的样子就像是一位不停抄写经书、以至于弯腰驼背的年老僧人。

证智在旁边悄无声息地站了片刻，便对泰麒合十鞠身：“台甫还请自便。”说罢，便朝山下施施然地走去了。

——天地之间仿佛只剩下泰麒和慧行的窣堵波。一片阒寂之中，泰麒依然注视着窣堵波。

证智想让自己看看来自蓬莱的经书，或许是以为泰麒会因为对蓬莱的眷恋而产生欢喜感叹之情吧。

然而，泰麒却只是一再地想着这位名为慧行的僧人。

他来到这个异国他乡，最终孤独地死在了这里，留下的唯有那两箱经卷，和这个倾歪的窣堵波。

自己心中涌上来的奇特的情感是为了什么呢？为了一千三百年前这个再也无法回家的老人感叹、哀伤吗？这又是麒麟的慈悲在鼓动他的胸口之中吗？

泰麒伸出了手，去触摸那窣堵波的表面。粗糙的石头比他想象得还要冰冷，泰麒忍不住打了一个哆嗦。

从碧海寺所在的山丘走下海角，有片浅滩面朝着虚海，即便是涨潮时，也有大片的礁石露出在外。站在礁石上远望，港口在身后，虚海一片宁静，没有船舶停留，只有海浪柔和地拍打着沙滩。

泰麒注视着那广袤无垠的虚海。

他知道，一千三百年前，慧行也曾经站在这个地方，注视着这片无情的大海。

这片虚海是如此地广大，比隔开了日本和唐国的那片海更广、更深、更莫测，这是凭借人力永远无法渡过的海洋。这海洋的彼端，就是那再也回不去的地方。

“——蒿里。”

泰麒猛地一回头，发现骁宗就站在他身后。戴国君主赤红的眼瞳凝望着他。

“骁宗主上……”

“听寺里的僧人说你来了这里。天要黑了，回去寺里吧。”

泰麒望着骁宗，呼出的气息在静止的空气里凝结成白气。

“主上……你是不是特地选了碧海寺这个地方来归还僧衣呢。”

骁宗注视着他，脸上微微露出了苦笑。泰麒觉得自己应该猜对了。

“因为我听闻碧海寺有蓬莱遗物，还有那个叫做慧行的僧人来过，就想着泰麒你看到遗迹或许会觉得惊奇、高兴……现在看来，是我错了。”

泰麒摇了摇头，“这不是主上的问题，是我的问题。”

他转头继续注视着大海的那一边。

"我想到慧行漂流到了这里，只能望海兴叹，再也无法回归魂萦梦绕的故乡。如今哪怕隔了千年，想想他当时的心情，依然觉得难过。我和他都是从蓬莱而来——但是，比起我来，他要不幸得多。他回不去了，但麒麟却能借助月亮的力量打开吴刚之门，去蓬莱并非是什么难事。”

隔了一会儿骁宗才开口。

“那么，蒿里想要回蓬莱去看看吗？”

浪涛声中，骁宗的声音听起来非常平静。

“我不能回去。”

泰麒感到了骁宗朝他投来的目光。但他只是目不转睛地注视着虚海的彼端。

“戴国如今依然如此贫困、人们生活依然如此艰辛——在这个国家变得富裕起来之前，我没有资格说想要悠闲地回蓬莱。”

这是谎言。

泰麒心里很明白，哪怕有一天戴国变得如同雁国和奏国一般富强，他也不会再回蓬莱了。

慧行是有家而归不得，而他已经没有故乡了。

蓬莱并非是自己的故乡。

再也不是了。

那是一个自己徒然地留下了遍地灾祸、一地死亡后逃离的地方。就算那个地方将自己生出、养大，他也已经没有资格再叫它故乡了。

他没有资格想念、没有资格追忆、没有资格想着要回去看看。

……然而，戴国呢？

戴国才是自己真正的生国。这里有他心中牵念着的人、牵念着的事物，这是他必须背负在身上的国家，必须背负的责任和情感。

但是，他同样曾在戴国造就了遍地的灾祸、一地的死亡。

直到如今，他也难以完全读懂文牍上的词句。这里的人们微笑着、哭泣着、怒吼着对他说出来的话，他至今依然是听不懂的，只不过是他体内的神兽身份在替他翻译罢了。

——这样的自己，真的有资格把戴国叫做生国吗？

“蒿里，你在蓬莱时，究竟都遭遇了些什么事呢？”

泰麒吃了一惊。他抬头看着骁宗。

“蒿里，你说慧行比起你要不幸得多，因为他回不去故土了。可是，我觉得却未必如此。若是你明明回得去，却又无法回去的话，那意味着更大的不幸。蒿里……你究竟是为了什么不愿意再回去呢？”

海浪冲刷着礁石——泰麒想起了那个在防波堤上的暴风雨之夜，广濑老师朝着自己呼喊着。

蒿里——如今呼唤着泰麒名字的是他的主人。

“你是否愿意和我说说看呢？”

骁宗的表情显得如此恳切。

“……主上为什么想要知道呢。不管我身上发生了什么也好，那一切都已经过去了。”

骁宗皱起了眉头，认真地看着自己的麒麟。

“蒿里，被困在函养山的地底时，我总是会想起你。虽然我知道你还活着，但你过得怎样呢？还安康吗？有没有受苦？我全然不知道——因为不知道，所以很恼恨。那份懊恼在十年后的今天依然在我胸口。我知道，你在蓬莱的那些年一定遭遇过很多难以忍受的痛苦之事。但是，仅仅只由你一个人来承担的话，那是不公平的。若说王和麒麟是分享了同一份生命的话，生命中发生的所有喜怒哀乐，我也希望蒿里与我共同分担。"

泰麒张开了嘴巴，但是依然无法吐出任何言语。

“……我做不到。”

“蒿里……”

“对不起，主上。至少现在……我还做不到。”泰麒说着，别过了脸。

泰麒在半夜醒了过来。

十年前，在黄袍馆时，他也会这样突然地半夜醒来。那份在白天时在朋友和敌人面前抛下的巨大恐怖、悲痛和孤独，会在夜里追赶上他，将他牢牢抓在手中。他会在被褥中发抖，无声地叫喊着——叫喊着不在身边、不知去了哪里的人。

因为他是被依赖、被信任着的，所以，他无法依赖任何人，无法向任何人求救——即便他比任何人都害怕、都恐惧。

这种孤寂是多么可怕——可怕得超出了有情感的生物能够忍耐的极限。他渴望着彻底崩溃、放弃，但是最可怕的是，他知道自己绝对不能崩溃和放弃。

——许多年后。

悲痛和恐怖已经不再，但不知道为何，他依然会在半夜醒来。

按理说，他已经没有资格继续觉得孤独了。朋友和臣子们时时刻刻环绕在他身边，如今伸出手去，汕子也会依然温柔地握着他的掌心，而他还有骁宗，和他分享生命的人在。

——然而。

泰麒注视着头顶的古老屋梁。

一千三百年前，慧行醒来时，看到的是否也是同一个屋顶呢。

那素未谋面的同乡之人。

泰麒以前听过一个词，叫做hiraeth——意思是虚幻的乡愁。那是对一个再也无法回归的家的渴望，或者对一个从未有过的家产生的离愁。

在生养他的地方，泰麒是异邦人，是永远无法融入、渴求回归的异类。

在他热爱着的地方，他也是异邦人，是若非身为麒麟便听不懂语言的蓬莱来客。

泰麒明白，这份心绪哪怕与其他胎果也无法分享。和其他人不一样，回望蓬莱时，他心中有的不仅仅只是遗憾和怀念而已。

哪一边都无法完全归属，他是永永远远的异邦人。

或许只有这点，泰麒是和慧行相似的。

两人都是被放逐者——被迫放逐，或是自我放逐，意思总归都是一样的。

泰麒从床榻上起身，束起头发，朝客房外面走去。

夜晚的碧海寺比白天更为宁静。僧人们已经睡下，冬日里并无虫鸣。这里离港口尚有段距离，也听不到海潮声。但是，院子和建筑物的轮廓却可以看得很清楚，四阿上的残雪白得发亮。泰麒抬起头才发现——啊，原来是月亮已经出来了。那一轮娥眉新月正从鸱吻升起，散放出来的柔和银光，正照耀在自己的脸上。

泰麒走出了客舍所在的院落，沿着走廊，朝着金堂走去。金堂的大门没有合上，半开着——这是为什么呢？泰麒站在台阶上看到了殿堂里供奉的佛像。那是五方佛吧？五尊高大的佛像并没有裹上金身，样子异常地庄严、肃穆，大半的面孔和身影都沉浸在黑暗之中。

垂下头的时候，他看到骁宗正独自一人盘坐在佛像之前。月光从大门之上的孔窗照耀下来，照亮了骁宗那一头银发。

“蒿里……？”

泰麒吃了一惊，自己还站在殿堂的影子中，骁宗却已经回过头在看着他了。随后他才想起，骁宗在黑暗中也能看清东西，对声音也很敏感。

“蒿里，睡不着吗？”

“主上也睡不着啊。”

骁宗笑了笑，朝泰麒招了招手。

泰麒走过去，坐在了骁宗身边。这时他才看清，佛像前供奉着荆柏果，也放着法正的那套僧衣。

……骁宗是来做最后的告慰和供奉的吧。

泰麒轻轻低下了头，对那僧衣合十。

“蒿里，你看那个。”

骁宗举起手，指着侧方。

泰麒偏过了头看去。骁宗所指的方向上，在金堂的墙壁上绘制着巨大的壁画。在月色下，那些色彩鲜艳的壁画显得尤为生动，令人敬畏。

“蒿里知道那画的都是什么吗？”

“啊，是明王、菩萨什么的吧。我不太懂这个……”

“那里画了九曜星君众哦。”

泰麒仔细看去，果然看到了被星辰环绕的人像。“那是……”

“金、木、水、火、土、太阳、太阴、还有计都和罗睺。”

泰麒睁大了眼睛，这两个名字——随即他便反应过来了。

“主上，在你家乡北岭那里也有佛寺吧。以前听酆都提起过，那里有好些寺院、道观。”

骁宗点了点头。“有的。最大的一座佛寺叫做天仁寺。现在虽然已经不在了，但以前可是很大的寺院。”

“计都和罗睺的名字，就是从那里来的吗？”

骁宗笑了。“是啊。我还小的时候经常会去寺庙里，替僧人们干活的话，中午可以吃到斋饭。那里的墙壁也画着这样的壁画，我那时问僧人画上画的是什么，他们说是吞噬日月的凶星。我虽然不太明白是什么意思，但对这两个名字一直牢记在心里。”

原来如此，泰麒心中一直觉得很奇怪。常世的天文肯定是和蓬莱不一样，日食月食的原理也不同。既然如此，为何还会有计都、罗睺的凶星称谓呢？原来是和佛教一起传进来的——这样便明白了。

但他随即便意识到一件事。

“……这两个名字，难不成是记载在慧行的经卷里才传来的吗？”

骁宗点点头。

“蒿里猜得没错，确实如此。我问过证智和尚了，他说，慧行的经卷里有一本叫做《梵天火罗九曜》的经书，里面写了计都、罗睺会吞噬日月的事情。其他经书也提到了，也包括了它们是怎样形象、如何描画。”

——好奇妙啊。泰麒心里突然有了一种奇怪的感觉。

“那么说，是因为慧行来到这里的缘故，主上才会给计都和罗睺这样起名字啊。”

“按照佛家的说法，这就叫做因缘吧。”骁宗笑着，抬起头看着佛像。“所以蒿里啊，我应该感谢那位叫做慧行的僧人。明天，如果你愿意，也陪我到他的墓前去看看吧。”

过了一会儿，泰麒轻轻点了点头。“好。”

清晨用过早膳后，泰麒走出房间，看见仲宣已经恭敬地候在外面。

“主上和证智主持有事相谈，让我来告之台甫一声，请台甫稍作等候。”

泰麒点了点头。“明白了。——主上和证智主持是在讨论什么事情？”

“像我这样失去寺院、流落在外的僧人，碧海寺收留了不少。虽然没有赶人的意思，但证智主持还是希望朝廷能设法支持碧海寺一下，否则的话，碧海寺的压力过于巨大了。”

“是这样吗？”

“对。碧海寺以前就有接待其他国家僧人在此学习的传统。毕竟，这里可有慧行的经藏啊，只要是学问僧，谁都想来这里一睹经书真容。这些年海路恢复了，人来得便越来越多——加上收容的各地僧人也在增加，吃不消也是正常的。”

泰麒迟疑了一下，“闍梨不盼着檀法寺能够重建吗？”

仲宣露出了苦笑。

“话虽如此，但在我有生之年应该已经看不到了。如果主上愿意重建，昨天就会提出来了。”

泰麒点了点头。骁宗并没有为了报恩而帮助檀法寺僧人重建寺院的意思。如果檀法寺重修，其他寺院也会纷纷跟着重修，口子一开，大量的浮民和难民为了免于赋税徭役都会急于出家，纳税户数势必减少；另一方面，戴国还在重新整理土地和户籍，僧尼孤鸿云游，籍贯也不容易管理，现在戴国还承受不起这样做的代价。

虽然如此，看到仲宣眼中的悲伤，泰麒依然觉得难过。

“让闍梨失望了……”

“台甫哪里话。即便是朝廷没有余力，我想证智主持也能理解。毕竟他也是曾经做过冢宰的人。”

泰麒睁大了眼睛。

“他做过冢宰？”

仲宣反应了过来。

“抱歉——我忘了台甫是胎果。证智主持很有声名就是因为这一点。如今他虽然只是一介僧人，但以前他确实曾经担任过戴国的冢宰。顺带一说，那时候戴国的国氏还不是泰，而是代。”

难怪证智那副气质看起来更像是身居高位的人。可是，戴国国氏是代——那还是发生在戴国失道国君发狂冲入蓬山屠杀仙女焚烧舍身木之前的事情，已经是多久之前的事了啊。

“据说，他是因为无法劝阻失道的君王而愤而出家的。国君本来打算剥夺他的仙籍，但因为麒麟身死而丧失了理智，先跑去焚烧了舍身木，结果国玺上的名字改变了。剥夺仙籍的文书，得要和授予仙籍的文书有相同的玉玺签署，国玺一变，就再也没有人能剥夺他仙籍，所以他也就这么从那时起一直活到了现在。”

虽然已经知道在这个世界里仙人们的性命会长得不可思议，而泰麒本人也不是没有和五、六百岁的老妖怪们打过交道，但想到自己和如同传说时代的人交谈过，泰麒依然完全没有实感。随即他便意识到了什么。

“那大概是什么时候发生的事？”

“一千三百年前的事情了吧。”

泰麒大吃一惊。

“一千三百年前，那不就是……”

仲宣点了点头。

“——当年，在真如寺里收留了慧行的，就是证智本人。”

泰麒呆然地看着年老的僧人。

“我也是来到碧海寺之后才看到的记载。慧行被送到真如寺之后，是证智照顾着慧行，直到慧行死去为止。虽然两人只是结识了很短的时间，交谈还要靠笔谈，但也许是意气相投吧，两人有了很深厚的交情。据说，就是因为顾念和证智的友情的缘故，慧行才会同意僧人在他死后打开木箱取出经卷学习阅读。”

这个证智是慧行同时代的人，还是他的友人。

“然而……”

泰麒想着证智那表情淡薄的脸。就算在提起慧行时，他也如同在谈论一个陌生人一样，神态没有任何波动。

仲宣似乎能明白泰麒的意思。

“也许是因为已经过了太长时间了吧……”

和一个海客结下的短短数年的友情，当然会被一千三百年的人生磨得淡薄如纸。

——那么。

泰麒想着。

百年、千年之后，是不是自己的Hiraeth，也会消失无踪呢。

是否到了那个时候，他才能没有负担地和骁宗谈起在那个已经远离得丧失了实感的国家里发生的一切了呢。

泰麒走上那被竹林簇拥的小路尽头的时候，看到骁宗已经站在了慧行的墓塔之前了。听到泰麒的脚步声，骁宗回过头，朝泰麒点了点头。

“主上已经和证智主持谈完了？”

骁宗露出了苦笑。

“这位主持——可真是不好打交道。”

“……主上知道证智是什么人吧。”

骁宗回头看着慧行的塔，伸出了手，指着塔正面的碑铭。

“蒿里，你看那里。“

泰麒凑近看去。昨天因为天色已晚，他并没有能仔细地阅读碑铭，但现在他能看得清楚了。

“比丘讳慧行，蓬莱日本国天平八年二月四日终，年六十二。去无所去，传薪火灭。形埋异土，魂归故乡。”

下方的落款则是，“泰和八十七年八月五日 证智书”

因为年代远久，字迹已经模糊了。

泰麒想起昨天证智带他上来时，长须僧人手中那一路的玛瑙念珠碰撞发出的清脆声响。

陪着泰麒站在故友的墓塔面前、站在这块一千三百年前他为逝去的友人写下的碑铭时，他的表情是多么平静。

骁宗注视着塔铭。

“你知道我为何说他不好打交道吗——我原本并不愿意直接下令追查檀法寺诸僧的下落，因此此事都是委托官员们秘密进行。但证智或许在官员中依然有人脉吧，他不知从何处知晓了此事，便主动上书告之我说，他已经收留了檀法寺昔日的班首之一在碧海寺驻锡。他还说，寺院中留着蓬莱之物，台甫一定会感兴趣。”

泰麒转头看着骁宗。

“他是故意这样做的？”

骁宗点了点头。

“我之前也和仲宣聊过。实际上，是证智知晓我在寻找檀法寺僧人下落后，专程从其他寺庙邀请仲宣来碧海寺驻锡的。同时还上书说你或许会对蓬莱之物感兴趣……怎么想都是我们被他诱骗到了这座寺院里。”

“为什么他要这样做……”

“碧海寺如今的财政很困难。因为面见我不易，所以他便制造了机会和我面谈，要求朝廷支援碧海寺吧。今早和他谈过之后，我是这样想的。但是，见到这塔铭之后，我又有了其他想法了。或许……他这样做，也是为了慧行吧。”

“为了慧行吗……”泰麒喃喃地说着。

“或许证智是觉得——故友慧行一人在此太寂寞了。一千三百年来，只有这座孤坟孤悬海外。没有任何人能够理解他漂泊在此的苦痛。但是——证智知道你是胎果，你能够理解慧行的心情。所以，他想要其他的蓬莱来客知道，曾经有僧慧行来此、在此、逝于此。”

或许是这样，或许……

泰麒想着慧行的自述。那篇自述里，慧行最终写下的文字充满了憾恨。

证智知道这一点吗？那零零散散夹杂着古代日文的文字，证智很难读懂吧，他之所以把册子给泰麒，是想让泰麒告诉他，慧行并非含恨而终吗？

不、不。并不是这样。

人会死去，但经卷不会。从慧行倒下的地方，经文站立起来，朝着四面八方走去。这个世界的面貌，佛寺的样子，人们的穿着，就连千百年后君王给驺虞起名字的方式——全都因为他的到来而改变了。

证智知道慧行临终那份憾恨，也知道自己永远无法将慧行从那份憾恨中拯救出来了。

但至少，他希望告诉慧行故乡来的人，希望他们知晓——

——那个很久之前从家乡离开、一去不复返的人，他的生命并没有虚度。

离开碧海寺时，依然只有仲宣和证智出来为泰麒和骁宗送别。仲宣眼里饱含着热泪——而证智依然是那一脸近乎冷漠的淡然。

泰麒坐在计都背上回头看去，碧海寺高耸的院墙消失在冬日的森林之中，海角彼端就是波光粼粼的虚海。

“蒿里。”

泰麒回过头，看着骁宗。骁宗注视着前方被白雪覆盖的大地。

“你还在想慧行的事吗？”

泰麒点了点头。

“我依然为他觉得难过——但我想，或许我不该怜悯他。他正直地度过了一生，而且，他并非真正的孤身一人。证智依然还活在这个世界上，作为知藏，守护着他留下的心血。”

既然有知己尚存——那这个地方便不是异邦了。既然不是异邦，那么慧行便不是被放逐的人。

骁宗轻轻叹了一口气，转头看向泰麒。

“蒿里，我有一件事要和你承认。”

“啊？”

“我和你说过耶利和我比试的事情吧。我愿意和耶利比武，条件就是要是我不输，她就得要把你在伪朝里做的一切、经历的一切告诉我，因为我知道，你不会对我说。”

“主上……”泰麒有一瞬间说不出话来。“……最后她说了吗？”

“说了，因为我没输。”

泰麒想起耶利比武回来后那暧昧又古怪的神情，一时间想笑，但他觉得此刻自己露出的表情一定很难看。

骁宗脸上出现了泰麒也甚少见过的表情。

“确实，对于曾经发生过的事，我已经无能为力。你即便曾经遭受再大的苦难，我也已经无法从那苦难中拯救你了。可是——至少我想要分担蒿里你的经历、分担你的苦乐。"

泰麒张开了嘴巴，但是依然无法吐出任何言语。

如果他告诉骁宗曾经发生的一切的话。

那就如同是发狂的学生们按着他的脑袋，要他跪下道歉时，让骁宗站在他身旁。

他冲进发出腐臭味的房间时，让骁宗和他一起看见榻榻米上的尸体。

他试图结束自己的生命的时候，让骁宗看着他一步步走上天台。

让骁宗只能看着、听着、注视着，却什么也做不了。

——那对于骁宗来说会是多么痛苦。

但泰麒知道，骁宗就是明白这一点而提出的要求。

骁宗仿佛是这样说着。

那是——

我唯一能为“过去的你”做的事。

“主上。”

“什么？”

“关于我在蓬莱的经历……”

骁宗勒住了缰绳，回头看着泰麒。

“我说过，现在还不能告诉主上。但是，将来有一天，我会告诉主上的。尽管我现在还做不到，但我答应您，有一天一定会说的，在此之前，请您……”

“什么？”

“请主上千万不要再说‘没有能拯救你’这样的话了。”

因为听到你说出这样的话的时候，我已经被拯救了。

骁宗凝望着泰麒——最后他朝着泰麒颔首。

“我答应你。但是我也希望蒿里记住一件事情。”

“什么？”

“无论在何方，只要有人还在惦念着你，那里就是你的归处。——你永远都可以回去。”

泰麒眼睛里含着泪水，微笑着点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文是对《天平之甍》中业行僧的致敬。业行三十年抄写的经卷被抛入大海，是《天平之甍》最令人痛心的章节，虽然付出巨大心血而付诸东流是世间常事，我依然希望在某一处能得到报偿。戴国的故事——乃至整个十二国记的故事，都是从王维送别阿倍仲麻吕的一首诗开始的，小野主上是否也是从那首诗里得到了故事的灵感呢？所以，我也想写个十二国记背景下遣唐使的故事。历史上，阿倍仲麻吕（晁衡）曾经多次想要回日本，好不容易成行时，却遭遇船难漂流南地，与他相熟的诗人们以为他身死，都很伤心，李白写下了"明月不归沉碧海"这样的诗句哀悼他。虽然后来晁衡得以平安返回长安，但终其一生都没有能回归故乡。在他的葬地，几年前出土了另外一位没有能回家的遣唐使井真成的墓志铭，文中塔铭的“形埋异土，魂归故乡”就是来自于这块墓志铭。
> 
> 此外，这篇文里夹带了考证私货。计都、罗睺之名都是和密宗一起传入中国的，檀法寺也是一个密宗寺庙的名称，所以我在想，戴国的佛教，是否是唐密的形态呢？因此文里写的寺庙和经卷，也都是密宗相关的。也许以后会被打脸吧，不过现在姑且写个爽再说。


	6. 玉汝于成

——一开始，是因为启悦的养女瑶玥在函养山下的暗河畔发现了奇怪的东西。  
那是一个黑暗深渊里的祭坛。  
岩壁上被凿出了浅浅的小龛。龛前有一个用石块堆砌起来的平台，平台上残留着用过火的烟黑。  
感到惊讶的瑶玥让启悦过来查看，虽然非常粗陋，但熟悉冬官营建方式的启悦一眼就能认出祭坛的形状。平整的地面说明祭坛是被使用过的。  
为什么在这种地方竟然会有祭坛呢？是从前的坑夫或浮民被困在里面，因此在此祈祷平安吗？是被塌方困在了这种地方吗？  
瑶玥扫去了祭坛附近岩壁上的浮土。然后她轻轻叫喊起来。  
启悦手举着迷穀凑过去看，发现那一面岩壁都是密密麻麻的刻痕。  
摸起来像是剑或者小刀之类的锐器刻出来的。四横一竖，六个一组，有更长的刻痕为记号。  
启悦立即就明白，这是在计算时日。是在衡量自己被困的时日吧？被困在这种地方，又无食粮、工具，一个人要如何捱过这么漫长的时日呢？即便是仙……哪怕是仙……  
启悦突然打了个寒噤。  
每隔一定时日，刻痕中会出现特殊的记号——四个不同的记号，循环出现。粗略计算的话，每个季节出现一次。这不是单纯的计算时日，而是历书。  
有什么重大事情，是每个季节必须进行一次的吗？  
启悦渐渐有了悚然的感觉。有一个猜想在他心中升起来，但是这个想法太可怕了，他无法——也不敢确信。  
启悦是戴国的玉人。  
正如其名，是冬官里为祭祀、王侯和官员们打造玉器的人物。他因此非常熟悉国家的典礼，他知道有一件事是这样的。  
天子的祭祀。  
春礿夏禘，秋尝冬烝。

白琅的凌云山被笼罩在云雾之中。  
看到那景象的时候，启悦长长地吐出了一口气，长满厚茧的手抓牢了骑兽的缰绳。  
已经是岁末了。州府大部分官员已经放假了。像冬官这种无需应对紧急事务的官员，通常也都会早早离开官府，回去自己的领地。  
但是，启悦所要拜访的敦厚却并非如此，听说他担任官员的时间太长，已经和下界没有什么亲近关系，这样的官员通常都会把官府当成自己的家。尽管如此，在节期间难免还是会感到寂寞吧？启悦还有家人，所以难以领会。但他唐突地递上去的名刺立即得到了热情的回应，哪怕只是数面之交，而且事出突然，敦厚似乎还是非常乐意款待同为冬官的启悦。  
白琅城里充满了过节的气氛，州城中却很寂寥，听说就连州侯都不在，但敦厚早早就在府外迎接启悦。想到自己辈分与要做的事，启悦便觉得更加不好意思。  
俩人来到司空府上，奉茶过后，俩人寒暄了一番，敦厚似乎并不急着问启悦来意。启悦看着年龄和外表都同样年长的前辈，终于下定了决心。  
“敦厚大人，恕我冒昧——您以为骁宗大人是怎样的人？”  
启悦问出这个问题时，敦厚放下了茶杯，茫然地向用来隔开堂屋和中庭的厚布帘看了一眼。那后面有什么吗，启悦想，但文州的司空大夫很快就恢复了常态，转头看向启悦。  
“玉人为何要问这样的问题？”  
玉人不通咒术，因此与宝重无关，但在冬官中也是数一数二的重要人物。但不管怎样，直呼王的名字是不恭敬的行为。骁宗还是将军时的那些部下以前也会继续叫他名字，但如今则几乎没有人这么做了，可能是担心别人将此视为一种特权吧。  
但是启悦不一样——他和骁宗几乎从来没有直接会过面，但他算得上是骁宗的同门。在大学里，他和骁宗有同一位老师，尽管后来启悦没完成学业而是退学了，但这份义理上的情谊仍在。  
“启悦是国官吧。既然在朝廷里，和主上更接近，为什么要来询问我的意见呢？”敦厚苦笑着说，”不如说——您为什么会对这个问题感兴趣？”  
启悦明白敦厚的意思。擅自议论主上的品格，不是人臣所为。然而，思来想去，在认识的人中间，他觉得能放心讨论这个问题的人也只有敦厚而已。”我也知道问司空大夫太不礼貌。但是——您和主上有过往来，和我这种挂名的师弟不一样的。”  
“我和主上没有私人往来。在漕沟时见过罢了，还要靠李斋将军的引荐。”  
“您是有识人之明的人物。”  
敦厚大笑起来。”如果我能判别王这种等级的人物的高低，那我就不是司空，而是天帝了。”  
“您经历过好几位王吧？”  
“不过是徒增岁数罢了。”敦厚目不转睛、饶有兴味地盯着启悦，”王和王之间是截然不同的。玉人还没有回答我的问题。为何您要问这个问题？”  
启悦感到为难，垂下头去不知如何开口。过了一阵子，他才说：”要说起来的话——以前我也问过夫子这个问题。”  
“夫子啊。”敦厚眯起了眼睛看着启悦。  
骁宗和启悦的老师曾是戴国最有名的学者之一。即便是在贤者鸿儒倍出的大学里也名声卓著，以至于不提名字，人人皆以夫子称之。敦厚虽然并非大学出身，但也早早就听闻过他的名声。有很多人认为，夫子没有道理以教出骁宗为荣，但骁宗应当以有夫子为师为荣。  
同一个师门出身的官吏容易拉党结派，败坏朝廷风气。如果师出名门，更容易形成看不起他人的小集团。据说骁宗成名后，他老师的师门就是如此，为了避嫌，这位夫子一度辞去了职位返回民间，但后来骄王又看重他的才华，无论怎样都要将他召回朝中。夫子不愿意为官，于是最后还是回了大学教授学生。启悦就是在那之后很久才成为夫子的学生的。  
敦厚歪了歪头。启悦以为他要问自己夫子说了什么，但敦厚依然只是意味深长地看了布帘一眼，又注视着启悦。  
“所以说，您到底是为何想要知道这问题的答案呢？”  
是很早就对主上有什么不满或怀疑吗——启悦知道这是潜台词。他急忙摇了摇头。  
“我对主上非常仰慕——无论是出自臣下的身份或是同门的身份。”  
“那是为何……”  
“是我个人的理由。”  
启悦的母亲曾是官吏，但他的父亲却是个不成器的读书人，无论怎样努力都无法获得推荐，最后对学问产生了厌倦，和妻子离婚远走他乡。启悦的母亲便把期望都给予了启悦。启悦一帆风顺地读到了大学。但是，——或许是天资不足吧，启悦自己是这样认为的——在那之后就不行了。一年里连拿一个允许都倍感艰难。  
和他一同成为夫子学生的还有一人，名为泊尹，是个外表轻浮的人，无论做什么都心不在焉的样子。但是，他的成绩却一直十分优异，文章也写得极好，他的存在也让启悦越来越对自己学业上的才能丧失信心。  
少年时，启悦钟爱玉石和玉器，花了许多时间在这上面钻研，被母亲说了好几次”这种喜好是不会有什么结果的”，启悦因此便怀着遗憾放弃了爱好。但如今学业受挫，或许是为了逃避现实，启悦重拾了对玉的热爱，热衷于探究玉石质地和古代玉器的形制。但越是沉迷于玉石，他越觉得读书已经没有乐趣，但如果放弃，又觉得辜负了母亲和乡里对自己的期望。他想到了去找夫子商量，但不知如何开口，就在此时传来了骁宗不愿意遵从王的命令，屡次被催迫的情况下干脆辞官返仙籍的消息。  
启悦觉得找到了突破口。他前去拜访夫子，问他对骁宗的看法，心里想着夫子会称赞自己得意门生吧，称赞他为了崇高的理由放弃仕途的行为，这样一来自己放弃读书当官也能找到依据了。  
但启悦没想到的是，夫子却对此大皱其眉。  
“你觉得骁宗的做法很了不起吗？”  
夫子那不悦的表情吓了启悦一跳。  
“学生不明白。”  
“骁宗拒绝执行王的不仁道的命令，所以宁愿辞官，在你看来是很高洁的行为对吧？但你想一想，如果王看到自己所宠爱的臣子违逆自己到了这份田地而翻然悔悟还好说，但王真的会悔悟吗？”  
启悦震惊地摇了摇头，这根本就不可能。且不说王的个性问题，即便王意识到自己错了，如果因为禁军将军辞官便改了自己的举措，那等同于王承认自己被臣下以辞官胁迫，玉座的威信将会荡然无存。  
“所以，骁宗辞官后，你认为王会怎么做呢？”  
“那自然是再派出一个将军去执行他的赦命……”  
启悦说着，猛然意识到了什么。在朝廷里，只知道逢迎王的人日益增多。会觉得王命有问题而提出反对意见乃至违抗的将军，只有骁宗和岩赵而已，但现在岩赵也一同辞官了。阿选和阿选的军队声名虽好，军纪也佳，但从不曾听说会违逆主上的意思。剩下的人只会为了讨好主上获得赏识升迁而拼命地、乃至变本加厉地行事。  
——结果，骁宗辞去官职，会被蹂躏的百姓照样会被蹂躏，甚至结果更惨。  
“我看你有点明白了。骁宗是个性情坚毅、能明辨是非的人，但是，他并不是因为＇不能蹂躏百姓＇而不做恶事的，而是因为‘我＇不能蹂躏百姓而不做的。这两者之间是存在差别的。若是奉行的准则是前一条，他应该做的不是辞官去国，而是怎么都要设法——哪怕是死谏——都要让王收回成命才对，换句话说，阻止蹂躏百姓的事情发生。但是他却只是走了而已。”  
不客气地说——王不高兴、朝廷失去良将、百姓依然受苦，整件事里得到好处的，似乎只有骁宗的声名而已。但是这听上去是诛心之论。  
“您的意思是说……骁宗只是想要爱惜羽毛吗？”  
“这样的说法过于浅薄了。你应该知道有玉不琢不成器这句话。”  
——这话就如同是在形容骁宗一样，夫子如是说。  
“在我所有的学生里，从未有哪个学生如骁宗一样对自己要求那么严格的。若只是爱惜羽毛，就只是忠于名声，而非内心，但骁宗并非如此。他当然在意自己名声，但那也并非根本，同样就此次之事来说，骂他对主上和朝廷不忠不义的人也大有人在，但他辞官时并未顾及这一点。他要追求的并不是‘我绝不能留下蹂躏百姓的名声＇，而是‘我绝不能成为蹂躏百姓之人＇，因为这是他对自己的要求。”夫子说着，笑了起来，”嗯，某种程度上，这是比追求名声更进一步的只顾自我吧。”  
启悦似乎有点懂了，可从心理上依然无法接受。在他看来，这更像是骁宗责任感极强的表现。然而夫子却只是摇了摇头。  
“他的责任感确实很强。但是……这么说吧，举个例子来说，我敢断定，现在他虽然离开了，但要不了几年，他一定会回来的。”  
“您觉得……他会回来？”  
“因为要不了多久他就会听说，戴国的朝政因为没有自己而情况倍加恶化了，主上的行为也倍加荒唐。然而，你仔细地想一想，如果真的是因为受不了乌烟瘴气和主上的堕落，想要洁身自好，他就会永久离开朝廷；如果真是一心为国，他就会坚持待在朝中规劝主上阻止豺狼横行。但骁宗一定会去而复返。不是因为他不能容忍国家倾覆的速度加快，而是因为他不能容忍国家倾覆加快的原因是自己。这就是骁宗的责任感的正体。他见百姓因为严冬受苦，一定会设法赈济灾民，否则便会觉得问心有愧。你觉得这样是责任感的表现，对吗？”  
“正是如此……”  
“百姓冻死饿死，这件事本身才是最不能容忍的，但骁宗却会认为，自己在这其中无所作为更不能容忍。若他是国君，他想的第一件事不是不能让百姓蒙受不幸，而是绝不能让百姓因自己而蒙受不幸——尽管结果看起来都是一样的，但他颠倒了事情先后顺序，这样说你明白了吗？”  
——夫子声调严厉地这么说着。而启悦则全然目瞪口呆。他从未想过，那个被公认为才德俱佳的骁宗，会被自己的老师以这种方式批判。这岂止是诛心，简直是谴责了。  
”您是觉得……骁宗大人有可能会走上歪路吗？”  
夫子苦笑起来。”哦，那倒是绝不会。以他那个责任感和坚持自我的强烈来说，他无论如何一定会行正道到底吧。问题出在其他方面。你听说过骁宗为故乡修路之事吧？”  
“曾有耳闻。”  
“那你听说他只修路不派粮被他家乡人给骂了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“派粮应该还是派了的。但被家乡的人骂一毛不拔、不懂乡里苦楚也是真的。但骁宗依然我行我素，直到路修好了为止。他家乡的人得到了甜头才开始感激他。在他身上，类似的事情比比皆是吧？辙围的‘白绵之盾’也是如此。”  
“这样的做法有问题吗？”  
夫子再度露出了苦笑。  
“就是这样才危险。”  
“危险？”  
夫子举起了手指。”首先，这会让他产生误解——自己即便被人疏远、畏惧、猜忌也无所谓，是否得到他人理解感谢也不要紧，只要他不认为有负于自己原则就好。而不知幸或不幸——他性至察，有手段，眼界亦高，因此他做的每件事一开始被人误解、但结果几乎都能做对、做好的可能性很高。这样一来，他就会变得过于执着于＇他认为正确＇的结果。那么他一定会急于求成。”  
原来如此——启悦点了点头，他从别人那里也听说骁宗是个急性子的人，甚至说急功近利也不为过。但是，这样说的人似乎也并不因为这是骁宗缺陷，大概因为骁宗作为几乎都是有德于民的缘故，即便性子急一些也并不坏。  
“其二。他有恩于民众，民众对于他感念于心，他德行高洁，部下对他誓死追随，他却认为不管是谁都好，只要做出的结果相同，都会有同样的效果。一方面，这是自我贬低，或许他也隐约体察到自己正道为用而非体，所以觉得自己没什么了不起吧？但德行绝不能被看不起，自己的德行也一样。受人尊敬，难道不是他一心一意决不偏离正道而成的吗？觉得自己没有人望、没什么了不起，难道不就是觉得坚守正道没什么了不起吗？他大概会觉得其他人只要积累结果，做到他这一步也是理所当然的吧？  
“另一方面，他也贬低了他人对他的厚意。就好像他觉得，人们不是追随他，只是在追随他的结果，那么假如有一天自己无所作为或不能作为，无法产生结果，那百姓就会弃他而不顾，部下也会离他而去。但我戴国之民，哪有如此浅薄、如此功利呢？知恩图报，崇德尚美，都是天道——难道只是为了结果吗？”  
夫子再一次露出了苦笑。  
“当然了，有这样的想法似乎也是在所难免。像他这样过于一本正经、过于律己的人令人敬畏，但也难以亲近，而且天生就会招来别人的嫉恨。明明只是自律，心里有鬼的人却会觉得对方过于正直的存在和作为就是在嘲弄自己。——这样一来，他便觉得自己不招人喜欢，自然也会想是什么让自己不受欢迎。若是得出了错误的答案，例如认定自己天性过于严厉冷峻，只是因为有功在身而被部下拥戴追随，那他便更容易以为，自己只能追求结果。大学数年间，他便是如此行事，但这些年来我看他似乎更是变本加厉。不管他是为黎民苍生着想，还是为他自己更加优秀而努力，产生的结果都是一样的，别人无从分辨，他也无从分辨。这样他便更不会自省了。越是自我要求严格，便越是要求自己必须担起责任，但越是责任感强，便越是容易性急、独断。”  
为何骁宗会对自己如此严厉啊——启悦茫然地想着，随后机灵一动：”莫非骁宗大人，是想要和阿选大人一较高下吗？”  
夫子也曾在大学里教导过阿选。启悦也曾听闻骁宗入学时曾时常被拿来和更为年长的阿选比较，至今朝中也还是有许多人拿骁宗与阿选相比，那想必骁宗也会存着和阿选竞争的心思吧。为了比阿选更加优秀，骁宗才如此拼命地打磨自己。  
夫子惊讶地看着启悦，随后便露出不屑一顾的神情来。”阿选此人和骁宗一样，一门心思只是想要成为优秀的人，但他比骁宗还不如——骁宗好歹是以德行、正道——换句话说，是否顾念国家和百姓作为自己是否优异的最重要的标准，而阿选优秀的标准是什么呢？王的器重、功绩、自己是天下独一份那种优越感？真是不值一提。骁宗要是拿阿选作为评判自己的标准——那说明他是看错了阿选。他在阿选时身上看到的只是完美的自己，他觉得阿选是坚守正道之人，因此自己为了不输给阿选、不被阿选看不起，也必须坚守正道才行。——但阿选哪里是那种人！比起骁宗，他在追求成就自我时，一刻都不会为百姓着想。”  
”怎么会……”启悦张大了嘴巴，他万万没想到，德名比骁宗更高的阿选会在夫子这里得来这么一个评价。  
“你听说了吧？之前阿选替主上都去干了些什么样的事情——固然，他绝不纵容士兵滥杀无辜，只镇压罪人，但被他镇压的百姓难道就真的就是罪人吗？他自己是没有做任何错事，但是比起骁宗来，他思考过一刻‘这样的命令对不对’吗？至少骁宗并没有停止思考。”  
夫子苦笑了起来。  
“但不管怎样说，对骁宗而言，德行、正道是他用来琢磨自己这块玉器的工具。然而，一个人之所以优秀，是因为他的作为符合天道，而不是为了让自己优秀，才行符合天道之事。天道并不是为了结果而存的，并不是为了好结果而行天道，恰恰相反——是因为有了天道，正当的行为才会有好结果。可惜的是——就是因为他如此优秀，所以才领悟不到这一点啊。”

启悦最终还是放弃了学业。不可思议地，夫子那番话倒让他觉得一心一意忠于自我并没有坏处，只要勿忘正道，一定可以把自己磨炼得异常出色。他当了范国玉石匠人的学徒工，出师后因为技艺精湛而很快得到了赏识，十年后便成了冬官。他有学养，晋升得比一般匠人要快得多。若是他还坚持留在大学里读书，倒未必能爬到那么高的位置了。  
——但是夫子的预言也一一说中了。  
三年之后，骁宗果然还朝，其时朝廷倾颓的情势已经很明显。骁宗倾尽全力营造他的领地乍县，待他践祚之后，乍县出来的人才赴国府和各地为官，大多数人才明白那是骁宗早早在为新王朝做准备，但这却是夫子早就言中的事。  
然而不到一年，王和台辅双双失踪，阿选莫名其妙地就代理了朝政。  
人们渐渐开始察觉阿选的朝廷的各种诡异之处，夫子是大学里第一个站出来指责伪朝的。他声望既高，不少人将他的话奉为圭臬，因此立即群起而支持他的士子、学生和学者也大有人在。  
——结果，灾难降临在了大学头上。  
司掌大学的大胥因为恐惧而出卖了大学。光天化日之下，阿选的士兵冲进了大学，开始大肆搜捕曾经反对阿选的人。若有质疑、阻止的人，同样也遭缉捕。愤愤不平的学生和士兵发生了冲突，事态不可避免地恶化了。在驱散学生的时候，许多人被殴打乃至杀死，有学生聚集在明伦堂里执弓抗拒，士兵放火焚烧明堂，学生在火中大声惨呼，周围人不得救，最终活活烧死数十人；又有学生拥在西门想要逃出，被士兵追赶而彼此践踏，又死数十人。一夜之间，戴国的大学名存实亡。有人劝夫子赶紧逃走，他却说学生死去老师还有何颜面独自避难，装束整齐坐在自己家中等待士兵来抓捕。  
那时的启悦依然在冬官府做事。听说夫子下狱，不几日就要处死，启悦急得不知所措。因为受到琅燦庇护，冬官大都安然无忧，启悦也未受什么冲击，但在朝政之上，他这个品级的冬官根本说不上话。他想起泊尹此刻已经做到了载师，便赶紧去找泊尹，想找他营救老师。  
泊尹看起来依然是一副轻飘飘的样子，但不管启悦说什么，他都是言其他顾左右，对老师被捕、即将处刑一事完全漠不关心。  
“你莫非看不出来吗？审判只是走个形式。阿选只是一心想诛灭反对他的人。此时为夫子抗辩毫无用处，只会徒增被牵连的人而已。”启悦劝泊尹在审判上为夫子说话时，泊尹只是如此回答。  
“难道我们身为老师学生，就只能坐视不管吗？”启悦动了怒，质问泊尹。  
“实话告诉你吧——夫子死定了。不管我们说什么做什么都没用了。与其现在为无可设法之事浪费时间，不如想想自己到底该怎么办吧。”泊尹冷淡地回答到。  
就在两个人谈话的时候，仆人告诉泊尹说制新衣的裁缝来了，泊尹立刻显示出高兴的样子来，把启悦抛在了一边去迎接。  
“快把他叫进来，那衣服我赶着要穿呢！”他说。  
启悦愤而告辞了，他意识到，这世上已经确实没有营救夫子的办法了，但夫子曾经有那么多学生，最后愿意为了他而四处奔走的只有他这个中途放弃的不成才的弟子，未免过于让人绝望了。  
启悦用尽所有的家财积蓄贿赂了秋官和狱卒，换来了一次和夫子交谈的机会。天牢中的夫子形容憔悴，但气色还好，看见启悦来看自己，露出了悲喜交加的表情。  
“真没想到是你。——”夫子隔着牢狱的栏杆，握住了启悦的手。”我有一事相托。”  
——夫子还有一个留在凯州的曾孙女瑶玥。说是曾孙女，实际上不知道已经隔了到底多少代了。然而，那已经是夫子在世间留下的唯一一个亲人了。  
“她只不过七岁，父母也已经死了。当前戴国的状况，把她放在里中抚养，我不够放心。我把她托付给你，将她做使女也好——好歹等到她有田可领，可独自养活自己为止……”  
启悦含泪答应。这便是托孤了。  
夫子看着他，满意地点点头。”如此就好。难为你了。”  
夫子外表年龄不过二十五、六岁而已。他成名极早，升仙也早，此时虽然备受折磨，容貌依然比在风吹日晒中做了十年玉工的启悦要年轻许多，昔日也是被称为有神仙之姿的人物。但是，这样的人物就要逝去了。  
“……夫子，骁宗大人他究竟是怎样的人？”  
启悦情不自禁嘶喊了出来。  
夫子愕然地看着启悦。  
“为何要问这个问题？”  
启悦近乎哭了出来。他想起夫子对骁宗做出的所有评价。即便是骁宗成王后，夫子也不见特别的喜悦，甚至还写了篇文章，支持大师反对骁宗罢免乐师们。——但即便如此，他还是与伪王对抗，到了不惜献出生命的地步。  
夫子只是平静地笑了笑。  
“我选择这样做，和骁宗是怎样的人无关。我做这一切，也不是为了他。”他这样说。”你好好看看现在的阿选吧。也许骁宗和他都把王位当成了‘上天对自己优秀的认可’，但可悲的是，比起骁宗，阿选毫无责任感。他为何要谋逆呢？夺来权力之后，不理朝政，把朝廷扔到张运手里，——说白了，不就是因为他只是把王位当成是一块非要不可的奖章吗？他根本没有考虑过和王位联系在一起的责任，只想要被认可，却不愿有付出，戴国难道能交到这种人手中吗？若说士人还能派上什么用处，那就是在人民之前扒开这人的皮啊。”  
没有得到答案的启悦，最后只能在监牢外用袖子捂着脸大哭。  
三天后，夫子就上了刑场，启悦饱含着热泪去为老师送行。就在行刑开始之前，街道上发生了骚动。一开始是一个、后来就是两个、三个——有人强行突破了士兵们的封锁线，朝着刑场冲过去，一边奔跑一边哭着脱去外衣。外衣下是全白的麻衣。  
他们冲到刑场边缘，就跪地不起，不管士兵如何拉拽殴打也坚持如此，这样的人越来越多，最后竟多达百人。启悦在其中认出了不少的熟面孔，部分是自己的同门，也有只是仰慕夫子的人，好多人在大学被摧毁那天明明已经逃走，此刻却又赶了回来。这样做无异于自曝身份和立场，阿选是绝不会放过此刻身着白衣的人的。  
启悦震惊地看到，泊尹也在其中。  
他身上穿着全新缝制的，素白的麻衣。  
那一瞬间，愧疚和惭愧同时涌上启悦的心头。自己本也应当如此做，却还是穿着官服恬不知耻地站着一旁。  
夫子用悲苦的眼神看了一眼来为自己送别的人群。他什么也没有说，仰头走上了刑台。  
启悦颤抖着别开了头，  
——那一瞬间启悦才明白为何夫子要将曾外孙女托付给自己照顾。  
那不是因为夫子想要他救自己曾外孙女，而是想要救他。如果不是如此，夫子一定认为，今日他也会是跪在刑场上的人之一。  
可夫子错了，启悦从一开始就不是会这样做的人。  
但是那个时候，启悦心中也涌出了愤怒。  
为什么要那样做，夫子也好，为夫子送别的士人们也好。  
明明知道阿选的残暴，还要去反抗他，这就是寻死。夫子是仙，许多士人也有仙籍，即便无法忍受阿选的伪朝，逃到其他地方明明也可以忍耐着活下去。  
他们的行为，除了”殉”，无法用其他词来形容。  
殉只是用死来证明自己的信念而已。殉对还活下来的人产生不了任何积极的结果，不能救助在寒风中悲号的百姓，不能让纂位的暴君消失，不能让真正的王和台辅回来，不能帮助即将倾倒的戴国一分一毫，说白了，这难道不就是为了自我满足吗，既然是自我满足，那和夫子曾经批评过的骁宗又有什么区别——  
启悦再也不能看下去，他哭号着一路奔回了自己的官府里。

“——于是，我成了苟活者。”启悦说着，垂下了头。”依仗着抚养夫子孙女的借口，依仗大司空的庇护，活到了今日，还混上了玉人的官职……”  
唯一让他在夫子殉道后这些年来还觉得有些欣慰的，就是把夫子的曾孙女抚养成了一个出色的人。  
大概是因为和启悦一起生活的缘故，瑶玥自小也对玉石、玉器感兴趣，也想要成为玉工或冬官。启悦知道做玉工是多么辛苦，要各地奔走寻找好的材料，也要整天研磨直到肺里都塞满了粉末，他劝说瑶玥放弃，瑶玥却充耳不闻，把自己视为启悦的学徒，启悦对此完全无计可施。  
就在半年前，冬官开始筹划做新的四圭。上好的玉绝大部分都用于出口或者换粮食了，能做圭的玉石并不易得，再命令人民去四处开采、寻找，也会造成负担。感到为难的启悦只得上书请示该如何是好，下来的旨意说如果整块的玉已经难以寻找，便用做诸侯所用的圭的办法，将小一点的玉拼接在一起也可以。但是，哪怕小一点、品质极好的玉也难以寻得了——最后启悦想到了函养山。

听说函养山有些地方的玉泉已经慢慢在恢复了。朝廷花了将近十年的时间才好不容易理顺了文州地方上的关系，重新构建起来的坑氏的组织目前尚且没有足够的人手去清理从前枯竭的老玉泉或是被坍塌的关卡堵死的矿道。这些地方或许还能碰碰运气吧——启悦也只能死马当作活马医试试看了。  
来到文州的时候，启悦也带上了养女瑶玥，想让她见见玉石生产的辛苦，趁早打消她的念头。他们和地方上的官员一起前去对各处废弃的旧坑道和老玉泉进行了勘探。但是，每次他们好不容易从一个城镇跑到另一个城镇，跋涉到了地图上注明的地点，却发现当前的产出根本无法作为制圭的材料。失望之下，启悦想要返回，瑶玥却提出再往大山深处找找。这里还有许多以前矿工们挖出的极深的纵坑，许多因为坍塌而堵塞起来了，没有工具的话，普通人很难下去，即便是经验丰富的矿工也不会冒险，但他们带着善于爬升的、能飞行的骑兽，器具也丰富，行动上更方便些。启悦思考再三，最后只同意瑶玥尝试一处，那个纵坑是天然形成的地陷，塌方可能性会小些。如果不行，就只能空手而归了。  
——然后，就在那个纵坑深处，瑶玥发现了”那个”。  
在那不可能单单靠人力上下的纵坑底部岩壁上，眼睛很尖的瑶玥首先是发现了削出来的踏足处。启悦认为，那不可能是坑夫或坑氏的手笔。他猜想是浮民曾经进入这里的矿道，瑶玥随即又发现了纵坑底部有通往其他地方的坑道。  
那坑道更加奇怪，狭窄到成年人只能在里面爬行，可是地面和坑道壁又磨得很光滑，显然有人从里面来往过很多次。仔细一看，石头和泥土很明显是人徒手清理过的，需要攀爬的地方是用碎掉的石头垒起来的，除了利用石头本身形状之外没有加固过，那人手头除了石头，大概没有任何可以利用的工具。  
——这可就不是浮民做的了，即便条件再糟糕的浮民，也会有些粗陋的工具，不至于要用徒手去挖矿道的。  
启悦被激起了好奇心，从这条坑道爬出去之后，发现是另外一个纵坑的底部。这条纵坑还通着好几条矿道。他们四处都勘探了一遍，纵坑所通的塌方过的坑道都被清理、探查、挖开过，在其上的塌方洞口有搬运石头、挖掘和清理通路的痕迹。但是瑶玥爬上去一看，发现里面被堵死了，根本不通。竖井一样的岩壁也有凿璧的浅坑，显然有人试图从这里向上攀爬过。但启悦可以肯定，以那个陡峭的程度，绝对无法凭借单纯的人力通往外面。其中有一条矿道被碎石堵死，光看底部的痕迹也知道堆石时坍塌、重建了好多次。  
即便如此——  
岩凿的距离清晰而整齐，被清理出来的通路两边石头和泥土也被以防止再度堵塞、垮塌的方式堆放起来。至少，做这些的人心里并没有被恐惧和慌乱压倒。  
还有坑道一直通向暗河的浅滩，似乎有人在浅滩上生活过很长时间，还看得到石头堆砌起来的火塘里面留下的篝火痕迹，高高的、不被水汽沾染的地方存放着残留的柴火，似乎是用从前工人搭建顶棚或脚手架的木头削出来的。启悦发现浅滩上甚至用大块石头堆出了小小的台阶，显然曾经在这里的人对取水时失足滑落水中也做了预防。  
就在隐藏在这个地方深处，几乎无法被发觉的人工祭坛，被眼尖的瑶玥看到了。  
那个在岩壁上凿出来浅龛、用泥沙和碎石堆出来的祭坛。  
用石头砍出来的落脚处。  
用徒手挖出来的通道。  
岩壁上刻出的岁历。  
天子的祭祀。  
春礿夏禘，秋尝冬烝。

“……那是，主上留下来的吧？”启悦抬起头来，看着敦厚。  
敦厚放下了茶杯。  
“这……真没有想到玉人竟然有这样的发现……”他愕然地说。  
“我一开始也无法相信，那地方怎么看都无法让人生存下去……可是司空大夫也应当有所耳闻吧，关于主上不在位那几年的经历。”  
“当然——我听李斋将军说过。不过她说的很简略，应该是主上也说得很简略的缘故吧？”  
启悦点了点头。  
七年时间，骁宗竟然被独自一个人困在那样的地底。  
“即便看到了现场，我也无法想象主上是怎么熬过来的。不，应该说是更加无法想象了。不过……”  
“不过？”  
——主上究竟是怎样的人啊。  
那时候，抚摸着黑暗中的凿痕的瑶玥，这样轻声地呢喃着。  
启悦茫然地转头看着自己的养女。  
他仿佛听到了许多年前自己对夫子发出的疑问的回响。  
瑶玥很少提到外曾祖父的事。但是，启悦觉得，随着瑶玥年龄渐长，她心中也肯定有过疑惑，戴国的国君到底是怎样的人，为何值得她唯一的一位亲人以身殉道。  
启悦不知道自己应当如何回答她。是否要把夫子当年的话转述给她听呢，还是要在此歌颂主上的那份近乎非人的坚韧心志，赞颂他是值得去拯救和报效的君主？  
——但是。  
启悦看着那些刻痕，却不由自主地想到，王不在其位，祭祀真的会有用吗。  
应该是没用的吧？ 上天即便知晓骁宗心意又能怎样，王不在玉座上，又没有正式的仪式，这样的祭祀根本不能让气候调和，不能让妖魔减少。换而言之，骁宗被困在这里时坚持举行的祭祀对于减少百姓的苦难可能毫无益处，只是为骁宗自己徒增了许多辛劳罢了。  
那么，骁宗其实不过是在试图弥补自己无所作为的愧疚，靠祭祀来自我安慰、自我感动，对吗？  
这样想着，启悦突然发自内心地产生了嫌恶——是对会产生这种想法的自己的嫌恶。觉得任何人做善事、履行责任都是在自我感动，这是懒惰而喜爱逃避责任——就好像自己这样的人——为了让心里觉得舒坦些而刻意贬低他人的想法。更勿论，这样贬低的对象还是他的君主、他的同门师兄。  
……夫子昔日的话依然在他耳边回荡着。  
骁宗只是在履行他所认定的责任罢了。不管别人怎么看、怎么想，是否有人感谢、认同，是否孤身一人，骁宗那份强烈的自我主张，完全转换成了责任感的形态，他只是一昧地守着自己那份责任。  
如果王的责任是一年四度的祭祀，那便一定要完成它。  
——那么。  
骁宗也应当知道吧，不管自己的祈祷多么虔诚，不管折断指甲和手指堆砌的祭坛多么感人，不管他多么殷切地完成自己的责任，但是所有的努力不会产生任何结果。  
结果——那曾经是骁宗所一心一意地追求的事物。  
但在这纵坑深处，空设的祭坛也罢、没有出路的挖掘也好，”结果”是不存在的，存在的唯有“无果”。  
比起困在地底的伤痛、寂寞、饥饿、绝望、恐惧，这是不是骁宗最无法忍受的东西呢？  
然而他还是坚持下来了。  
年复一年地举行徒劳无益的祭祀。

……就在找到祭坛和骁宗曾在地下生活的痕迹后不久。  
他们在黑暗的地下坑道里，顺着骁宗开拓和整理的痕迹一路探寻。  
因为曾有骁宗留下的各种记号和道路，探查变得容易许多。  
令人惊讶的是，沿着骁宗留下来的道路前行，品相极佳、尚未开采的玉矿变得越来越多。  
那不可能仅仅只是几年之内玉泉恢复的结果。那是千万年来，大地在这沉重的群山之下所包蕴的、积蓄的力量，不屈不挠对抗身上的重压而最终形成的结晶。  
在塌方后的沙土里，他们找到了碎成好几块的巨大琅玕，虽然碎掉了很可惜，但哪怕只是碎裂的部分，对于制作贵重的玉器来说，已经绰绰有余了。  
……但最重要的是。  
就在那岩层的缝隙之中。  
他们最后发现了那深藏地底的宝玉。  
——那是如同传说中的篁荫一般的美玉。  
即便在黑暗之中，它依然如此烁烁生辉。

“如同传说中的篁荫一般的美玉……”敦厚睁大了眼睛，“竟然藏在那种地方吗？”  
“所以，这一次前来拜访您，也是因为我觉得得要报您知晓此事。”启悦说。  
“这可真是万万没有想到。玉人也会上奏主上吧。”  
“开年之后就会上奏此事，不过，我估摸了那个地方的地势，想要把玉石取出来，现在似乎不太可能。或许主上就是因为知道这点，所以也并没有向其他人透露它下落的打算。但毕竟那是堪称我国至宝的美玉——即便它无法取出，但价值并不会有分毫的减少。”  
“因为要上奏，所以玉人才想要先了解主上的为人吗？”  
茶水已经凉了，握在手中，就连手也变得冰冷。然而启悦想起来的，却是自己曾经紧紧握着的老师的冰凉的手。  
“——我曾经对夫子觉得很愤怒。”他说。  
“愤怒……？”敦厚看着他。  
“夫子为了他不赞许的主上殉死了。但他和陪他一起上刑场的士人们的死，没有换来任何的好结果。既然如此，为何不能保存生命好好活下去，比起死掉的烈士，戴国难道不是更需要支持国家的人才吗？——可是我那时候才明白……”  
真正愤怒的对象是觉得做什么都没有用、所以就什么都没能做到的自己。  
很早之前夫子就曾经说过，自己是个士人，士人不能耕种，不能作战，不能造车造房，食用着来自他人的粮食，穿戴着他人纺织的衣服，唯一能做的，唯有传递正道而已。  
如果到了有一天，连正道都不能传播的话，士人的生命就没有价值了。  
然而，若说无人聆听乃至被人嘲笑、觉得一切努力都徒劳无益便也停止传播正道的话，士人同样没有存在的价值。  
因此，当正道倾颓，为正道而殉，乃是夫子认为自己应当承担的责任。  
他所追求的并非是”行了正道”就能得到的结果。  
那么，在地底下年复一年举行着没有用处的骁宗不也是一样吗？  
行当行之事，无论如何都不放弃，即便没有结果也一样——正道本身的意思，就是无论有没有结果，都一定要做的事情。  
——那个曾经被夫子觉得过于追求结果而性急的人，是否终于在黑暗的地底明白了呢。  
在地底的七年，这位戴国的王没有得出任何的”结果”。然而即便如此，他的麒麟也好、他的部下也罢、戴的臣子也罢、戴的民众也好，辙围的人民也罢，并没有因为他没有得出什么”结果”而放弃他。  
骁宗在一连串的奇迹之下，终于重新回到了王座上。  
可是，那真的是”奇迹”吗？  
最大的奇迹莫过于泰麒重新长出了角。  
麒麟的角是接受上天旨意的通道。  
上天认可了在那样的地狱里都没有放弃自己责任的骁宗。  
就像夫子说过的那样，不是为了有好结果而行正道，——而是因为坚持正道而有好结果。

启悦又想起了自己的养女。  
瑶玥站在篁荫之前，她回头看着他，脸上露出了笑容。  
“——我找到了。”她说。  
启悦知道，那并非指美玉。  
他也知道，自己不能再劝说瑶玥放弃了。  
他也笑了——尽管眼睛因为泪水而模糊。他伸出了手，少女也伸出手，握住了养父布满厚茧、指节如同树根一样的手掌。

静谧的空气在司空大夫的堂屋中弥漫着。  
“……我是一个不成器的学生。我在夫子的道前动摇，苟活了多年，事到如今才能明白。”启悦用袖子捂住了脸。”……真是让司空大夫您见笑了。”  
敦厚站了起来，走到窗前。那里能看到露台，露台之外的云海下则是被白雪覆盖的文州。  
“玉人，我并不认为活下去是应该惭愧的事。”敦厚说。  
“是吗……”  
“我听说过这样的说法，幸存下来的人都会觉得内疚。然而，必须面对自己的罪孽是一回事，但负起责任的方式绝不是放弃自己的人生，那不过是自怜自艾罢了，沉溺在负罪感里也是一种回避。”敦厚说着，回首看着启悦。“阿选占据玉座的时候，朝廷因为他荒废朝政而瘫痪了。但冬官却一直在努力做自己应当做的事情，没有放弃职责。玉人也是如此。我认为这是值得骄傲的。——一个国家需要有人能以生命捍卫正道，也需要有人拼命活下去保留火种。每人都行自己当行之事，这是国家繁盛之道。夫子想必也是这样认为的。”  
启悦轻轻呼出了一口气。他觉得，长久以来一直压着自己心头的沉重之意终于消散了。“所以我才有了如此僭越的想法。我很希望夫子能看到今日的主上。夫子曾经说，主上如同一个玉石匠人，拼命地想要把自己打造成美玉。可是仔细一想，这话过于挑剔了。能坚持将德行视作自己品质中不可或缺一环的人，其实本身本来就已经很高洁了，不是吗？如果石中没藏有玉料，再怎么打磨也只是陋石罢了。玉者，坚刚而有润者也，烈火烧之而不热，质地清明，气如白虹，这是夫子期盼着主上所成的模样——以至于对他的要求远远高于常人。”  
敦厚点了点头，眼睛里露出了笑意。  
“那么，按照玉人之所见，今日的主上又当如何呢？”  
启悦站了起来。

“司空大夫，我在函养山的地下找到的——那可是一块真正的篁荫啊。”

敦厚一愣，随即就大笑起来。  
就在这个时候，敦厚曾经转过头去看过好几次的隔开堂屋的帘子掀了起来，一个神农打扮的男人走了进来。他背后跟着一个同样神农打扮的少年。  
司空大夫的官府里怎么会出现普通神农，启悦正这样茫然地想着，但随即，他认出了那个头发颜色如同锻钢一般的少年是谁。  
启悦脸色变了。

那个神农打扮的男人摘下了笠帽，露出帽下的一头白发。  
他朝启悦深深一鞠。


End file.
